The love of a Brother
by kcismyreligion
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are twins but Klaus find himself attracted to his sister in a romantic way. Would he ever tell her? Does she feel the same? Can such a love be possibly? AU/AH - M rated
1. Forbidden loves

**Hi to everyone! This is a two part drabble about Klaus and Caroline as twins that fall in love. I know most of you won't like a theme like that but it had stuck into my mind for far too long. I watch Borgias and Got too which both have a sister and a brother that fall in love and I just love these couples and the forbidden love they share. I love to write about the inner strangle of such loves and to try to answer to the question if in the end there is romances that must never happen or if love doesn't really have boundaries.**

**If you don't like incest or feel offended by the idea you better not read this.**

**To all the others Enjoy and I wait anxiously for your reviews!**

There's a moment in every person's life that is bound to change everything in his life. A little thought can alter and make him lose everything he thought that was important, that he held dear.  
His thought, his point of change was dark and brought him the greatest happiness and the greatest pleasure but his regret was always the he dragged her with him. That he condemn her to sin, that he took her light.

Cause now she had to choose between everything she had and her love for him.

And was love enough? Was it enough to balance everything they lost?

_Klaus_

He was never alone in this life. He was born alongside her. They came in life together. It was always him and Caroline. His twin.

Their family had a lot of children but little love was given to them from their parents.

They were distant, cruel, uncaring. Demanded for all of them perfection and nothing less.

They had their favourites of course. His mother had always the closest relationship with Fin and his father had a soft spot for sweet Caroline.

And probably because he was Jealous of me being m sister's favourite...he hated me more and even hit him something he never did with the others.

Of course noone outside their family knew any of this. To everyone else they were the perfect, dreamy rich Family that had everything they could hope for.

The only one Klaus could trust and show his true self was Caroline, his twin.

The one that understood him without speaking, the only one he let near his wounds after Michael was done with him.

He was the only light that he was given in this life. And she was bound to him by blood. She could never replace him with anyone. They were family, they were one person split in too and for many years that thought of possession made his true feelings hide beneath the surface.

When he was young he couldn't understand that one day they will have to separate.

_Caroline_

Caroline was always the Joy of the house, the one that everyone gone for help. And she would walk through flames for her family. She would anything for them.

But the reason she was always smiling was Nicklaus. She knew that he needed her to be happy so he could be too. All the tears she ever shed was for him. The only time she ever begged was when Michael wanted to hit him. She never cried for anyone but Klaus.

If she ever stopped and thought for a moment she would she that her whole life was revolving around him. She was happy only if he was, smiled only to make him laugh.

And for her it wasn't strange. She was with him even before she came into this world. She didn't know how it was to not have him in her side, to not talk to him all night until the fell asleep.

But that was all about to change.

''Get out sisters or I will have to show Dad what kind of panties you wear.'' teased Kol as he continued knocking at the bathroom door waiting for Rebekah and Caroline to finish.

''Do that Kol and I will tell Father what you hide under your bed.'' replied Rebekah and they could hear her and Caroline laughing.

Kol surged admitting defeat.

''Let it go Kol. You know they will never come out if they're not over.'' Klaus told him and hit him at the back to show his sympathy.

''I will never understand what they're doing in there.'' he said and knocked the door again.

This time Rebekah opened up, dressed up with her hair and makeup in place.

''You can go in Kol, consider it a dept to me.'' she said and walked past him.

Kol rushed into the bathroom, making Caroline, who was just getting out, stumble.

Klaus caught her before she hit the floor, holding her in his arms, his hands in her shoulders.

''Damn Kol!'' she said out of breath and then looked up at Klaus smiling,

'' Thanks Klaus! That's why you're my favourite brother.''

He smiled back at her but then he noticed her state of undress. She was only wearing a tiny towel that covered just the essentials parts of her body. He gulped at the sight and had to order his mind to stop imaging his hands ripping the towel from her body and touching every part of her exposed flesh.

Her close proximity didn't help so he shoved her aside and walked past her murmuring that it was no problem.

Caroline stayed were she was for a moment before she went to her room. Klaus was so strange these days. For the first time in years she couldn't figure him out. He was shutting her out.

He said he was to busy to talk to her but she knew he was avoiding her. The only thing she didn't know was why. They were always so close, he was the only brother she could tell her deepest secrets. That was until two months ago.

Klaus and Caroline were living in the same room from the day they were born but Klaus had asked no demanded was the more appropriate word to have his own now. But that was just the beginning cause now he barely talked to her let alone touch her. She just wanted her brother back, her twin,

She felt so alone without him.

Klaus knew he was hurting her. He knew she needed him. But how things were now was better than how they would be if he didn't keep his distance.

Because he was an abomination, a fucking freak of nature that was lusting his own sister.

More than lust actually he loved her and not as a brother.

He didn't know when his feelings had changed...he only knew the moment he understood it.

_They were in their room and Caroline talked about boys, how the guy she liked, Mat. had kissed her She was too happy and was giggling like a little girl and he hated it. He wanted to punch Mat in the face. She had crushes before but she had never kissed any of them. Only he made her laugh like this. His anger rose inside him and he didn't know why but he didn't want to hear her talk about this anymore._

_The same night as he tried to sleep he caught himself looking at the bed beside him, looking at her._

_She was so beautiful that he could understand why all boys wanted her. He couldn't help rising up and going near her. He gently stroked her hair and look at her for hours. And her lips...he couldn't remove the image of her soft, full, rosy lips from his mind. He wanted to taste them, to feel her breath inside of his mouth and then he cursed._

_He removed himself from her side and went back to his bed. He still cursed himself and wanted to hit his head at the wall. He just thought of kissing his sister, his twin, baby sister._

_He tried to fell asleep thinking that it was just a one time thing that by tomorrow he wouldn't even remember it._

_But for months the images only gotten stronger cause when his last barrier was broken all his feelings float to the surface unstoppable. It didn't matter that she broke up with Mat, nothing mattered anymore cause he wanted her and loved her more everyday._

_It was becoming unbearable to be in the same room as her. He was afraid that one day he won't be able to restrain himself. So he asked for his own room, anything to get away. She was shocked and asked why for days but he used his new tactic of avoiding her,_

_He would do anything to keep her pure and smiling. He may be a monster but he wouldn't drag her with him. He wouldn't take everything away from her for his selfish desires. He would suffer in silence._

Caroline was sitting beside her boyfriend Tyler and tried to pay attention to Mr. Saltmans History lesson but she couldn't. She was always glancing at Klaus that was siting at the end of the row.

She was trying to make him look at her but he was too busy drawing at his notebook to notice her.

Caroline couldn't stand this coldness anymore. Today she was going to find out what the hell was going on with him. As long as he ignored her she couldn't focus on anything, nor her lessons, nor her cheerleading practice. Even while she was kissing Tyler she couldn't get her mind from him. He was in her every thought. Patience she kept repeating to herself...when you get home you'll figure it out.

Klaus had Hayley pinned at the door of the empty classroom attacking her with his mouth. She heard her moan but any sound she made was indifferent to him. She was nothing more than distraction.

''Klaus...'' she murmured and he felt himself becoming irritated by the sound of her voice saying his name.

''No talking.'' he demanded and thrusted in her harder trying to forget with who he was having sex with. To forget that his hands weren't wrapped in golden locks and the eyes that was looking at him weren't blue. He fasten the pace even more hearing her screams in order to reach the point of bliss that made him forget Caroline even if it lasted only a few seconds. Cause when you are thinking at someone more often than you think of yourself then even a few seconds brings you satisfaction.

''That was incredible Klaus'' she purred and tried to wrap her hands around him.

''And it will still be if you keep your hands to yourself...you know I don't do cuddles after sex.'' he said and zipped his pant.

''Oh Mikaelson be grateful that you are so good at sex or I would have punched you.'' she said and started fixing her hair.

''You could only try...'' Klaus replied with a grin and left the classroom.

When he finally reached home he want straight to his room to take a shower. He opened his door and found Caroline sitting on his bed waiting for him.

''You're late.'' she said and her eyes darted to his face.

''I had extra activities after school.'' he replied and tried to move past her but she blocked his way.

''Does that mean sex?'' she asked with a smile on her face.

Of course she could smile at the thought of him having sex with another woman. _Stop dreaming Klaus, you know he doesn't see you as anything more than her brother._

''It means that it's none of your business.'' he screamed at her and she was taking aback by his outburst.

''Why don't you talk to me anymore Nick? I would be the first person that you were saying every little detail of you life.'' she pointed out and raise her hand to rest it on his cheek.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of her warmth and softness spreading through his body...calming him.

''Why have you shut me out?'' she continued and tears were forming in her eyes.

He sighed and removed her little hand from his cheek kissing her palm softly and she shivered at his light but tender touch.

''It's better you don't know sis.'' he told the last word like it was a curse.

''If you ever learn you'll hate me.'' I\he reassured her and gave her a sad smile.

Their hands were now intertwined and she put them against her chest.

''There is nothing you could do or think that would make me hate you. Every dark thought you make I will embrace it as if it was my own. Talk to me.'' she said and her tone was so sincere but he couldn't do nothing more than stare at her for more time that was appropriate.

''I wish I could.'' he whispered and released her hand while moving to the bathroom and closing his door behind him.

Rebekah was fixing Caroline's hair so she would be perfect in her date. After begging him.. Klaus had joined us and managed to be quite normal. Telling his opinion on the dress and even joking with them.

''When we were little you were always winning in every fucking game we played.'' Bekah said remembering their carefree days and they laughed together.

''Of course we won. We were the best team ever.'' Caroline said and looked at Klaus with a spark of haziness in her eyes.

I returned her gaze and felt a smile spreading on my face.

''You could always read my mind and knew my next move without speaking.'' he replied remembering all the many times they could just exchange a glance and know what the other needed.

''And you cheated.'' Kol pointed out standing in the doorframe.

''And we cheated.'' they said in unison and laughed again.

Caroline had missed him so much. He could only be in the room and immediately her mood turned from gloomy to ridiculously happy.

Klaus was glad she was making her smile again. There was no better sound than the harmony of their laughs for him.

''How did you use to call yourselves?'' Rebekah asked as he finished Caroline's hair.

Caroline got up and did a twirl checking herself in the mirror one last time.

''Blood disasters.'' she answered and flipped her hair.

''Oh god you were stupid.'' Kol told them and started play with Rebekah's brush before she smacked his hand.

''No we're the clever ones in this family. After us there was nothing left for you and Rebekah to inherit.'' he said and gave them his _i'm ready for this fight_smile.

They both glared at him and there was gonna be one of the Epic Mikaelson's word fights bu Caroline distracted them by asking them how she look.

Rebekah rained a thousand compliments to her while Kol just winked. Caroline watched Klaus take her in and she felt his eyes burning her. It was like he was caressing her with his eyes that were darker than usual. She felt her whole body earning for something she couldn't quite understand.

'' You're stunning Care. No man in his right mind would be able to look away from you tonight.'' he said and envied Tyler that got to spent the whole night hearing her laugh, kissing her, walking with her while they were holding hands and enjoying the way that sinful dress which made all her curves come to life.

He was never as Jealous of someone as he was of Tyler that had the privilege of taking her out. He could tell her how he felt and hold her in his arms without out being afraid that what he was doing was wrong and he would destroy her. He only wished he was born in another family. Then he would be the one she was dressing up for, the one he would give her butterflies while he kissed her.

Caroline felt herself blushing at his words. For some reason she quite liked that he find her beautiful. He wanted him to be impressed by her even more than she wanted Tyler to be.

''Best brother ever. Do you see how is done Kol?'' said Rebekah and thrown him a pillow.

''I winked at her didn't I? In my vocabulary that just means exactly what Nick said.'' he replied and thrown the pillow back at her.

Klaus and Caroline retreated from the room before they were victims of their childhood fight.

''So see you when I come back?'' Caroline said with hope in her voice. She wished this evening meant that her brother was back.

''Sure...I would be there anyway.'' Klaus replied and watched her while she was getting in her car to go to her stupid date. The moment she was out of the driveway...he went and found his hidden bottle of whiskey. It was the only way he could numb himself and prevent him for going to smash Tyler's head against a wall. He took a big sip and moved to his room before Michael found him.

Caroline had a good date and Tyler was fun but she felt that something was missing. He didn't make her weak on the knees and she didn't forget her surroundings when he kissed her. Of course Caroline felt that with almost all her boyfriends. She kept telling herself that it was because her ideal match wasn't found yet. Until then she could give a chance to the others cause she knew that one day a kiss will rock her world and she would have find what she was looking for all this time.

She wondered if Klaus was still awake like he had said so she went to check his room.

He found him laying on the bed with a bottle in his hands.

What the hell was he doing drinking here? If Michael caught him... she thought and moved towards him to take the bottle when he stirred and looked at her trying to figure out who was despite the darkness.

''Caroline?'' he whispered and was confused to realize she was in his room.

''Nicklaus...why the hell are you drinking?'' she asked and tried to take the bottle again but I pulled away and drank another sip.

''Klaus...'' she whispered desperately and tried to reach me again but I got up and trapped between the wall and my body. The bottle was on the floor cause I thrown it away the moment she came closer.

''How was your date?'' he asked and started to play with his hair...running his hands through them. She wanted to close her eyes at the sensation and let out a sigh. She knew it was crazy but her hair was her weak spot.

''Fine...it was fine.'' I said and tried to make him to let me go but it had the opposite effect as he pressed his body closer to mine.

''I don't think ''fine'' means that you enjoyed it too much.'' he said but the feeling of her breasts against his chest made him more hard with each second. Soon he wouldn't be able to hide it but the alcohol made sure he didn't care.

''It's just that he doesn't excite me much when he kisses me.'' she replied hoping that if she just tells him what he wants he would let go.

One of his hands raised up and hit the mirror beside me shuttering it.

''Klaus are you ok?'' she said and try to examine his hands to see if there was blood.

But he was faster that her as he caught both of her hands in his and placed them forcefully beside her head.

''Don't ever tell me again that you kissed someone or I might really lose it.'' he said and rested his head against hers.

They both took deep breaths and the air was thick between them their lips only inches apart.

''Brother...'' she started but he felt his hands tighten around her again.

''Call me Klaus...don't call me that not now. Klaus my name is Klaus.'' his said and his whole face soften as he let go of my hands and cupped my face.

''You want to know why was I avoiding you...it's cause to me you're just Caroline. For a long time I don't see my sister when I look at you, I see you. All of you, I see the woman, I dream of the woman. I dream I was not member of this fucking family and I wish for things that would sent me straight to hell where I belong.'' he said as his drunkenness made him do things he would regret.

Caroline was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was the alcohol talking. He didn't want to believe that was her brother.

His hands were still cupping her face and he was drawing little circles with his thumbs. He knew it was wrong bu if he was going to burn at least he could take a memory with him. With that though she leaned closer and whispered her name again before capturing her lips with his.

Klaus let himself go for once, relishing all the passion and longing he was holding all these months in this one kiss. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined as he relentlessly tasted her.

Caroline fight him off with all the power she had, hitting him in the chest with her fists trying to push him away. She really tried at first, she did. She tried very hard to feel nothing, to ignore the sensations the kiss brought up to her but the moment his sinful tongue caressed her lips begging for access all her thoughts of refusal washed away.

He heard her moan and he used the opportunity to drive his tongue inside her mouth, devouring. His passion ignited even more when he saw that she was kissing him back and he spread his hands all over her back, feeling the bare skin her dress revealed.

She unconsciously felt her hands tangle in his hair, tugging at his golden locks in an attempt to bring him closer, to melt his body to hers.

Klaus continued exploring her mouth, almost delirious from the chance to kiss her and how familiar it felt, like they were lovers for years.

Caroline breathed into her kiss and moaned his name. When she heard herself saying his names though two things occurred to her.

First the thing that was missing in all her previous kisses, the part that was always missing was found right here, in her brothers kiss. She felt it now, the feeling of belonging, of losing yourself, of becoming one with your partner through a simply kiss. It was Klaus, that was what she was looking for. Only her other half could complete her and she hated it. She loathed herself and the whole world for ever feeling it.

She pushed him away and this time he let her. She took a step back and slapped him hard . He didn't move or did something that meant that he felt it. It was like he was expecting it. She moved towards the door but turned at the last moment.

''Why?'' she said and she could feel her voice trembling as tears were starting to fill her eyes.

He didn't look at her when he answered.

''Cause I came int this world to love you. Only you.'' he whispered and leaned against the wall she was standing only a moment ago.

She left the room this time cause he didn't want to look at him or herself.

Klaus laughed bitterly when she disappeared. His father would be do proud now that he was proved right. Cause now he was all the thing he said he was. An egoistical bastard, impulsive and incapable of love. He just destroyed the most important thing in his life, he tainted her with his darkness. He didn't deserve anyone's love and especially hers. She would never again look at him or smile warmly at his comments. He had lost more than his love, he had just separated himself from his twin.

But the worst thing was that she kissed him back. It would haunt her...he knew it. She would hate herself for ever feeling something. He couldn't let that happen. He would turn all her hate to him, he would convince her that he was the one to blame. Better hate him than herself. And despite all that the monster inside him, rejoiced in the though of her kiss, of the moans he was able to extract from her, of the bliss he felt while he was destroying them.

Caroline was trying to hold her sobs inside. She didn't want to wake up anyone. What would she tell them that he had kissed her brother and she liked it. Why the hell did she like it? She run to the bathroom and splash water on her face in order to calm herself.

She looked at her reflection and saw she that her hair was a mess cause he had run his hands through them over and over again and her lips were almost bruised from his kiss. She lightly touch them and she could still taste the whiskey and his scent in her mouth. Her whole body was marked by him. She looked at the mirror again and saw her blue eyes and blonde hair that was the same as his. Another indication that they were related, they had the same colours, blue and yellow and curls. She hated it now, she couldn't look at them. She reminded that the man she kissed was her brother. She looked through her things until she found it. They had bought it wit Rebekah for a dare. They had said that the would dye their hair brown but they could do it in the end. But now she would do anything that would distinguish her from him.

She stormed to the shower and tried to remove his smell from er body the same time she rubbed her hair hard trying to make the colour spread. When she was finished, she looked at her reflection and saw and different girl with brown straight hair and puffy blue eyes. She thought that all this would bring her a closure, a change but she was the same girl. A girl with brown hair that still wanted her brother to kiss her again. And with that thought she fell to the floor and cried silently.

**That's the end of the first part. Second part would tell us more about why Klaus love her and if Caroline would give in and also if their family founds out.**

**Thanks to all of you who read that and I hope you liked it.**

**A good review is as good as a passionate Klaroline kiss.**


	2. Kiss me Hard

**Hello my lovelies. Thanks for the support. It makes smile like an idiot! Love you all too much.  
I was so late to finish this cause of the Spinoff. I needed time to adjust.  
Enjoy...**

She wasn't able to sleep for more that two hours. She kept waking up...feeling his body pressed against her. Remembering his words _''I came__ int__o__ this world to love you. Only you__''.  
_She woke up drenched in sweat and feeling cold and lost.

She could here noise in the kitchen and that meant that everybody was up and they would come to check on her in a few minutes.  
So she run to the bathroom fixing herself...she saw her brown hair and run a hand through them. Trying to get used to them. Klaus would hate it more that anyone and that's the reason she did it. She still remembered his words years ago.  
_''You cannot cut them Care. I love your hair.'' he said and smiled at her while she was looking at magazines about new haircuts just to annoy him.  
''Only because they're the same as yours.'' she teased him and pretended she was him and mimicking the way he was fixing his hair in every mirror he could see._

_''I don't do that.'' he said and his hands unconsciously went to his hair before he stopped it._

_''I won't cut them Klaus. That way everyone will know that we are twins.'' she said and came closer resting her head on his knees. _

_''Everyone.'' he repeated ''And never change the colour. Blond is my weakness.'' he said and started playing with my hair._

_''Never.'' she promised and closed her eyes as his magical strokes on her hair made her sleepy and her bones melting._

She took a deep breath and tried to not notice how every memory was now tainted and every word had another meaning. She had to stop herself before realizing something that would make everything fall to pieces.

_She was still in her room. She didn't want to see me.  
I had screwed up and I had lost her _he thought_. _  
He wished he could just be allowed to be around her but she wouldn't let him and he couldn't blame her.

He heard footsteps and he knew it was her but didn't turn cause he was afraid of seeing her eyes looking at him with disgust again.  
''What the hell did you do Caroline?'' Rebekah screamed and Kol had frozen in his place.

''I just needed a change Bekah...don't make such a fuss about it.'' she said and her voice was without emotion, cold.

''I liked your hair better before Caroline'' Kol said and moved to the table.  
When he said the word ''hair'' his patient was at it's limits.

He turned around and he saw her, She was looking back at him like he was a stranger...challenging him to say something.

_She changed them. She had dyed them because of me. She broke her promise...she had destroyed them cause they were my weakness...our common trait._  
The thoughts run through his head like wildfire.  
She knew he loved them. It was a sign to him...a sign to stay away.  
But he was never one to follow the rules.  
He approached her slowly and caught her elbow.

''We need to talk.'' he whispered while the others were busy getting ready.  
''I don't have anything to say Nicklaus...not here.'' she said and he could hear that her breath was unstable.  
''Where? When can we be alone?'' he said and tighten his grip in her delicate hand.

He couldn't help it. After last night he had open a door and see it's wonder. He couldn't go back to darkness after experiencing her light.

His touch made her remember the way he hold her against the wall and her heart was dancing in her chest. She scolded herself for feeling this way.  
''Klaus please stop this.'' she said and looked around glad that Kol and Rebekah were too busy fighting eachother.  
She pushed him away and fled from the room and his presence.  
She couldn't deal with him...not now. But he followed her to her bedroom and closed the door behind her with too much force.  
''Do you think I'm enjoying this?'' he screamed at her before lowering his voice so it didn't reach the floor below.  
''Do you think for one moment I haven't tried to fight it? Kill it? Destroy it before it destroys both of us? Everyday I try everyday and everyday I fail. Do you have an idea what it feels like to be forbidden to love the one you have fallen for?'' he said and he was out of breath. He was holding this inside him for too long.  
She didn't know how to respond to all that. She wanted to escape but he was her brother. It was Klaus in front of her not a a stranger. How can you escape what is already part of yourself?

''I... we can't...not again Klaus. We can't.'' she said not knowing how to comfort him and stop this at the same time.

He laughed bitterly.  
''I don't ask anything Care.'' he said and moved closer to her.

''I will bury them for you. Bury my feelings so deep till I forget their existence.'' he said and raised his hand to slowly caress her soft cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes unconsciously and leaned to his hand feeling bolt of lighting in her whole body.

''I just want you back.'' he said and Caroline struggled to steady her breathing as Klaus's hand went to the small of her back, pulling her closer even as he stepped forward, resting his forehead against hers.

''Then Promise me you will never kiss me again'' she said her eyes still closed.

''Never.'' he whispered and his lips hovered a moment above hers before claiming them.  
It was different from last night. A little more than a peck as his lips stayed against hers tasting hers. He just continued giving her little pecks, his lips barely touching hers before abandoning them and coming crushing back a moment later.  
He hold her face in his hands and kissed her lightly again and again. He knew she wouldn't let this happen again so he took all that he could.

He said to himself one more time, one more touch and I will stop but he continued spreading kisses to her mouth. Everytime he kissed her he swore it was the last time.

She knew what he was doing and that she should stop him but like the first time he kissed her everything was lost when their souls where touching like that. She granted herself immunity. She would let him kiss her for last time and she would let herself feel.  
These little pecks were more passionate than any kiss she had received. She felt alive under his touch. So he began meeting his kisses...counting them while begging him to stop and wishing this would never end at the same time.  
His last kiss was hard and lingered on her lips while his whole body rebelled at the idea of losing her softness. He pulled away and tried to come back to earth.  
''Never again.'' he whispered and left her alone as she licked her lips in an attempt to keep this memory inside her.

One week. One whole week in which he kept his distance and his fucking promise. He didn't kiss her again...didn't even get too close to her at all in fact. It was the only way to calm his impulses.  
She had stayed away too trying to clear her mind and forget.  
Both of them were trying to be like before but it was almost impossible. They barely spoke to eachother and when they did it was for unimportant things.  
Their family started to notice but thought it was one of their tantrums...nothing serious.  
Caroline had broken up with Tyler cause she couldn't handle having him around while she dealt with her brother being in love with her and her growing need of wanting Klaus to touch her again.  
She hadn't told him about her break up. He learned it when Rebekah urged him and Kol to go out with them for drinks to help Caroline have fun.  
He had been surprised at first and tried to contain his smirk.  
_It wasn't cause she wants you..you idiot. She's just confused _he thought but could help but smile through the whole evening.

_Later that Night_

Caroline was scared going out with him.  
The biggest conversation they had after the kissing in her room was about her hair.

_''Can you turn them back now?'' he asked her while driving her to school.  
''No.'' she had answered immediately cause dye them blond again will mean that she accepted all this. Admitting her crime. No! As long as her hair was brown then she knew that what she felt was wrong. It was a reminder to not act on her feelings.  
''But it's over. I promised you. Turn them back please.'' he begged cause for him it was a reminder too. A reminder that he had kissed her and lost her. That he had caused all this...made her feel desperate.  
''I'm not ready yet. Does it look so bad? '' she said and moved in a haste out of the car when it came to a stop._

_''Nothing looks bad on you.'' he said and their eyes locked and the stars were there again.  
Blue looking at blue made them dizzy. They felt like the were the only people in this world when they exchanged that look.  
She took a step towards him but the bell rang and brought her back to reality as she turned her back to him and run to class. He didn't go to class this day. He stayed in his car trying not to chase her._

And that was the biggest conversation they had all these days so she felt quite uneasy as he stood beside her drinking.  
She spoke to Rebekah all the time counting the minutes she could still endure this.  
Kol has gone dancing with every slutty girl he could find and Rebekah soon joined Stefan on the dance floor.

''Stefan befriended you so he can be close to her didn't he?'' I joked to break the tension.

''I'm sure this was his plan all along.'' he laughed cause Rebekah and Stefan didn't bother him at all. He was quite happy her sister has fallen for a good guy at last even though he would break his head if he hurt her.

It was with Caroline that was different. She was the one to make him see red if someone got too close to her. He wished he could take her dancing. Noone here knew they were brother and sister.  
''Do you want to dance?'' he said and offered her his hand.  
She wanted to take it, dance and laugh with him but she knew that this would not end well.

''I don't feel like dancing.'' she replied and saw his expression change to disappointment.

''You always say ''NO'' to me lately. So we can't be as we were and I can't kiss you senseless so where does that leaves us Caroline?'' he asked sounding angry for the first time.

''Don't start that here'' she said and looked to see if Rebekah or Kol was anywhere near them.  
''And where can I start it? You don't let me near you and I'm tired. I've been burdened with all the blame so you could smile again. But i'm tired being haunted by my past. You kissed me back and I don't want to say that i regret something that felt so much like a dream.'' Klaus was furious more at himself than her.  
Cause he couldn't fucking stop his feelings and alcohol always made him bolder.  
''Klaus...You're here.'' shouted Hayley and came to wrap her arms around his neck.  
He was ready to push her away but them he remembered her words. She didn't need his feelings or confessions of love. He was just her brother.  
So he grabbed Hayley and lead her to the dance floor leaving Caroline alone at the bar.

Caroline has frozen when that bitch has come and hugged Klaus.  
He had let her wrap her hands around him and then left her to dance with her if you can call that dancing and not her trying to make him come in the dance floor.  
I had never felt such rage again_. I wanted to rip her hands from his hair. His hair was mine...Klaus was mine.  
What? Did I just say mine? I had to stop thinking like that but the more she touched him the more furious I got. I knew it was jealousy.  
It was jealousy cause she could dance with him while I couldn't. Everyone would accept them while would have to hide. I hated that she was free to say that she loved him and I couldn't._  
The anger fueled her at first and she drank a lot while looking at them but soon the anger turned to sadness and pain. She wanted to get out of here.  
She watched Hayley trying to kiss him but he pulled away and that was the last straw for Caroline.  
She approached them and tugged at Klaus shirt. He turned surprised to see her behind him.  
''I want to go home'' she said and looked at him and not the evil stares Hayley was giving her.  
''Why don't you go then?'' he asked and tried to unwrap her hand from him but she just held tighter.  
''I want you to take me home.'' she said again and there was a secret that passed between them through their eyes.

''Don't you see he's busy?'' Hayley claimed and she was ready to answer when Klaus beat her to it.  
''Actually I'm not'' he said and took a step back from her.

''Come on Klaus. We were having fun...don't let this little thing ruin it.'' she said and I could feel my anger rising.  
''Talk about my sister that way again and all your night activities will be public knowledge.'' he reassured her with a mean tone in his voice.

She looked scared by his thread and turn her back at us getting lost in the crowd.

''Let's go.'' he whispered and took Caroline's hands in his as he headed towards the exit.

They were in his car and none of them talking. They were silent it's one lost in it's thoughts.  
Klaus was trying to understand what all these meant. If she was jealous and sad after watching him with Hayley doesn't that mean she felt something...that he wasn't just her brother anymore?  
Caroline was scared of herself. She wanted him. She loved her brother. This shouldn't be happening. Why must she love him? They had no future. They were an abomination.  
''Why didn't you kiss her?'' she whispered without wanting too and his head snapped at her direction.

''Hayley?'' he asked confused by her question. Why did she care about that? Caroline should stop looking so betrayed or he would get his hope up.  
''Yes. I mean you were mad at me...we don't work out...you can kiss her you know. You have to want to kiss her.'' she was talking too fast like she always did when she was nervous.  
They were in an empty street near the house and Klaus suddenly pulled over in a dark corner where noone could see the car and noone but their family members could enter  
He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  
''You want me to kiss her?'' he said and he felt his insides tighten at the thought. He didn't want to hear that. Her Begging him to move on.  
''No, I don't.'' she said and he had no time to react before she open the door and get out of the car.

She was a mess turning her back to him and biting her tongue in order to stop her mouth for speaking.

He followed her outside and stayed a few meters away from her.

''Caroline do you?'' he said but didn't dare to finish his sentence.  
''You have to want her. If you wanted her this would stop.'' she said and turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

''It can't stop though and you don't want it to stop. You know why I didn't kiss her? Cause you were the last one I kissed and I didn't want to lose that. I could still taste you and kissing Hayley just felt sickening. Kissing anyone that isn't you feels wrong. You're my twin Care and you're the only thing that ever felt right.'' he said and trapped her between his body and the car, putting his hands beside her head and leaning over her.  
''Tell me how you feel...What are you afraid of?'' he said almost begging as he buried his head in her hair.  
''You Klaus. I'm afraid of you. If I say it then It becomes real. And i'm afraid of my feelings and of others. Noone will accept this. We will lose everything. They will take you away for me. And I can't handle being separate from you. I need you more that I need myself.'' she said and raised a hand to caress his face.  
''Let it go Klaus...'' she said and continued tracing his light features with her hand creating a electric connection between them. She was trying to calm him..to make him let her go even if it was killing her.  
He didn't talk for a while just breathing her scent. He raised his head and looked at her with a new determination in his eyes...a new passion.  
''I'll kill them all. One by one. I'll destroy anyone that even tries to take you from me. You're mine. You were born mine and I was born yours. Noone has the right to say that this is wrong. Love is never wrong. If you and I are a sin then I will gladly enter Hell.'' he said and moved my hands from his face to his chest above his beating heart.  
''Tell me...'' he whispered again.  
And this time all her rational thoughts were lost. She could see nothing but her brother, her twin, her life companion claiming that he belonged to her. That word changed her. Belonging..that's how she felt when she was near him. He was hers...  
She pulled her hands from under his and he thought she was going to leave him but instead she grabbed his necklaces and pulled him against her...crushing his lips on hers.  
Just like that night in her room, every nerve ending in her body reacted instantly to his kiss. Heat scorched through her veins and melted her resistance. He urged her closer, and then closer still, until her breasts were crushed against his powerful chest.  
He couldn't believe this was happening, that she didn't hide her pleasure as she moaned from his touch. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

His hands, work roughened at the thought and came up to cup her face, his thumbs brushing across her cheeks and prodding her mouth to open. Caroline complied helplessly and he groaned, his head tilting to the side to deepen the contact.

Klau's taste was intoxicating, rich and heady, and his scent... She wanted to drown in it. Virile and masculine, it was uniquely his and it called to her. Everything about him called to her.  
She was glad she didn't have to resist anymore. This is what she needed. The thing she was missing.  
He opened the door of the car and moved her inside, throwing her to the back seat before hovering above her. Her mouth moved feverishly beneath his, her tongue sliding past his lips, drawing the taste of him deep inside her.  
''Love you..love you'' she kept repeating between breaths and he was murmuring the same while kissing every part of her body again and again.  
They couldn't stop now. Every touch made them more wild. They were denying their feelings for so long that they came back to drown them.  
He slowly removed her dress and kissed her collarbone before landing on her chest...kissing it feverishly. Caroline was at loss of words as his hands caressed her breasts above her bra.  
''Off now'' she whispered wanting to feel his burning kiss against her naked skin. He complied and removed her bra in one move. He took a step back and looked at her with hungry filled with lust eyes.  
''So beautiful.'' he said and seemed oblivious to the fact he had spoken. It was so unusual for him to show her how he felt.  
''You say that too all of them.'' she whispered playfully and helped him remove his shirt and he shivered when her hands spread above his ribs.  
''I only use the word when I'm thinking of you.'' he said and once more kissed her so hard that it made her toes curl. Was it possible to come undone with just a kiss cause Klaus seemed to make it possibly. It was different from what she had experienced before.  
They didn't need words, they didn't even need eye contact. Their bodies moved in a dance as old as time that only the two of them Knew. Maybe he was right...maybe they had come to this world to be together.

Wrapping a slender arm around his waist, Caroline pressed a kiss to his jaw, the sweetness of the gesture making him cherish her all the more. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.  
Her scent, that warm combination of vanilla and exotic spice, intoxicated him. The press of her body... the softness of her curves... the long, slender fingers that cupped his nape and ran through his hair... All of it was making him feel like he had reached hell already.

Her mouth, moist and hot, traveled across his throat, her tongue laving at his skin, tasting him and warning him of what was to come. Klaus hissed as she sunk her teeth into his neck, biting him and flooding his entire being with a sexual pleasure so intense he almost lost it. He gripped her hips and ground his cock against her, the desire that overwhelmed him almost bringing him to his knees.

He needed to be inside her now.  
''Caroline...we should stop.'' he whispered in a shaking tone trying with his last bit of restrain to stop them doing the unthinkable.  
She searched for his eyes after his words sank in and cupped his face.  
''We can't stop now Klaus. We are already damned. I want you brother.'' she said and I couldn't for the life of me stop my hips for moving and thrust inside her.  
Her pleasured cry vibrated against his neck and his answering groan tore straight from his loins, the burning tight grip of her body nearly more than he could bear. They both felt more than ecstasy when he filled her completely. Another sign that they were created to be one half of a whole.  
''Don't move'' he growled as he savored them being one finally.  
That's how she felt too. Like she was home. This wholeness was unreal.

They stayed like this for a while until the ache was too demanding to ignore it and she begged him to move.  
He kissed her and thrust into her again and again. He was killing her with pleasure, taking her as if he couldn't get deep enough, couldn't stroke her fast enough. She sobbed, struggling against him.  
He thrust hard and then ground against her, sending sparks of sensation from her core to the tips of her toes. His thrusting grew more frenzied, his cock thickening magnificently until she was certain she was losing her mind.

Crying out his name, she came her body gripping him rhythmically until he followed her with a haunting moan. Panting, shuddering, he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder.

She was still breathing against his mouth while realizing that she screamed her brother's name while he made love to her.  
Klaus spread kisses in her cheek, her jaw, her forehead, her eyelids. She was finally his.  
They dressed quietly both trying to come to grips with what happened.  
''Do you regret it?'' he asked his voice came out to be not more than whisper afraid of her answer.  
She didn't even have to think about it twice.  
''No. '' she said and they both smiled at eachother and kissed again...laughing in the kiss.  
That smile would lead them to their doom.  
They came home..holding hands, smiling still and not realizing that Michael was watching them with rage in his eyes.

**That's it my lovelies. I will make a Part 3 cause this story got bigger than I thought and that would be the last. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I really really need them. All Pray together for Kiss in 4x23.**


	3. Run away with me

**Hello sweethearts. Thanks for all the love this story has gotten. When I first wrote it I didn't think most of you would like it cause the theme is not common and most people don't find it appealing but it seems most of you liked it. All I wanted for this story was to explore this idea that I love in the fantasy always world...to see if there're boundaries in whom you're allowed to fall in love with or if there is really nothing sick cause true love purifies everything. Thanks again and I hope you love this chapter too.  
Special dedications to QueenofKlaroline for all the love she has given to em and this story.**

''When did you knew you loved me? '' Caroline whispered in his ear softly almost embarrassed to ask.

_They had both decided to take a day off school. It had been days since they had been alone without any of their family members or friends around. Cause really where could two damned lovers hide? Who will help them sneak out? Who in this little, cursed town would accept them?  
They had nowhere to go. So the only time the house could be empty was when everyone was in school and their parents at work.  
It was still very risky...anyone could catch them but the ache of wanting to be one again was too great. After experiencing utter completion it was hard to go back.  
They needed a touch, a small caress in her neck, a little dance between their fingers, a chaste kiss. _

_When they finally were alone all thoughts of protecting their secret was forgotten. It was just the two of them in the whole world. He approached her immediately and kissed her like she belonged to him, like he knew she loved him back.  
It was different this time. Slow and sensual. He worshiped her body and she kissed him again and again not letting his lips escape hers even for air.  
''My mouth is burning...let me breath.'' he whispered but instead of letting her go he just kissed her harder._

_''No.'' she said and allowed a little air between their mouths before diving in him again  
''Mine...tell me you're mine.'' she said as she turned them around so she could be on top.  
''I'm yours Caroline...Yours, Noone will take me away...I promise.'' he answered her understanding why she was acting the way she was.  
She was afraid. Afraid that someone will tear them apart.  
He entered her and she couldn't do anything else but release his mouth to moan from pleasure.  
All their movements were deliberately slow but harsh.  
They wanted this too last as much as it could and in the same time they were desperate .  
Desperate for eachother...like all lovers were.  
Both of them called eachother's names again and again in their ecstasy like that could make them forget that they were related. They were always twins but when they were joined like this they were just Klaus and Caroline, two people in love. _

She was now resting on top of him with only a sheet around her body._  
''When did you knew you loved me? '' _her question danced around in his mind.  
''I don't know for sure? When you started dating Matt? When I saw you singing and dancing ''Call me baby'' in your room? Or maybe when I saw you with this little towel that...'' he said and smirked at her before she took the pillow and hit him in the face.  
''Stop wanting to get on my nerves Klaus.'' she said knowing how he loved to tease her.

''But isn't that what brothers do?'' he said and they both stopped moving their breaths coming faster as all the humor in their faces disappeared.

It was a small word but a forbidden one when they were alone.  
She was ready to move out when he pushed her back to his body.

''Henrik.'' he said simply like that would explain everything.

''What? '' she said even more surprised that he would mentioned their dead brother in this situation.

''Henrik made me love you. Henrik made me realize.'' he said again and I saw his eyes turn black and his whole face changing to the expression he wore all the time the first months after Henrik's death.

Caroline didn't want to see this again. She barely managed to make him stay with her after their little brother's death. For months he only drank and didn't take care of himself cause he was blaming himself for his death.

''Klaus...don't go back to these times.'' she caressed his face again and again trying to make his blue eyes look at her.

''No...i have you here Care. I won't became a trainwreck again as long as you hold me but I need to tell you this...to make you understand. I'm not an abomination to love you.'' he said and kissed each one of my fingers tenderly.

''I was supposed to pick up Henry from the party but I had a fight with father before I go and I was very, very angry. So angry that I didn't see the red light. I crossed it and we crashed. Crashed so hard that I passed out but not before I heard Henrik calling my name...screaming ''Help'' again and again. But I was too weak to move, so he was alone in that car while I was losing conciseness...he was alone dying.'' he whispered the last words and she could see that he was back there...reliving the moments that almost destroyed their family.

''Klaus...'' she said and kissed him softly near his mouth to bring him back.  
He looked at me like he was confused I was still here.

''You know the rest sis. Henrik didn't survive and I was in a coma. For one whole month I was in that bed, hearing every word all of you said but not be able to react. I heard that my brother was dead. I heard all of you begging me to come back and Michael cursing me. But I didn't want to fight. Why should I live when Henrik was dead because of me?'' he said and his fists were in clutches.

Caroline had tears in her eyes hearing all that again. She knew Klaus blamed himself.

''Cause I need you.'' she said and hugged him tighter resting her head on his chest while he started caressing her hair.

''And that's why I came back my love. Everyone else cries were just annoying me but yours were heartbreaking. To have you in my bed all day telling me repeatedly that if I leave you...i would take half of your soul away too was more than I could handle. To have you crying, screaming and begging me to wake up, feeling you sleep every night beside me...who would not want to grand your every wish? So I started trying...trying to come back to hold you at least once more and stop your tears.'' he said and wiped out her fresh tears...tasting them.

''I still remember the day you wake up.'' she said and sighed.

''One of the best days of my life...'' she said laughing and Klaus smirked when he heard his favourite sound in the world.  
They both remembered that day very clearly.

_''Come back you asshole. It's almost one month since the accident. Stop sleeping. I wasn't born alone Klaus. We came into this world together...I'm not supposed to spent my life without you. Wake up...WAKE UP NICKLAUS.'' she was screaming now cause she was desperate. She couldn't live without him. Klaus was more than her brother. He was a part of her._

_''I told you to never call me Nicklaus.'' he said as his eyes opened and immediately searched for her face. _

''I think I screamed so loud I woke up the whole hospital.'' Caroline said returning to the present.

''The whole block heard you Care.'' he said and turned as around so he could be on top of me.

''You knew you loved me then?'' Caroline said while looking into his ever-changing eyes.  
''You were the only thing in my life important enough to come back. I wanted to spent every minute with you. Whoever I see I compare her to you. You're my ideal...i can look and look but I will never found someone like you. That's my curse.'' he said and rested his forehead against mine letting his breath travel in my face.  
''Then we're both cursed. Cause there's noone else that can bring me happiness as long as you exist'' she said and closed her eyes enjoying their closeness.

Her words hit him hard...his eyes opened and he almost felt his heart stop.

He kissed her then...everywhere he could reach. He kissed her eyes, cheeks, ear, neck, forehead and when he finally kissed her lips all hell broke loose from his passion._  
_

Two days later their mother walked into the kitchen looking confused.

''What happened Mom?'' Care asked and immediately removed her hand from Klaus's hold under the table.

''Your father is acting weird...nothing to worry about but he won't be driving you to town.'' she said and started cooking.

''What? Mom there's nothing decent to shop in Mystic Falls. Dad said he would drive me to the nearest town to buy my prom dress.'' Caroline said and pouted like a little child making hard for Klaus to restrain his laugh.

''I know but he said that there was something he needed to look into...to take care of. Even I don't know.'' she said and Klaus could see she really had no idea what their father was up to.

''Wait. Why don't you go with Klaus? '' she said and looked at her son begging him with her eyes to say yes.

''Me and her shopping? No way.'' he said and gave her his devil smile.

Caroline kicked him under the table.

''He would love to go with me.'' she said and got up to get ready.

Esther laughed used to her twin's behavior.

''You would do anything for her wouldn't you?'' she said smiling at Klaus.  
Klaus's face became serious all of a sudden when he answered her.

''I would burn the whole world if she asked me to.'' he whispered and exited the room.

''I could get used to this.'' Caroline said as she walked down the street holding Klaus's hand.  
Klaus looked at her trying to understand what she meant.

''Shopping with you? Not my brightest moment I must admit. I mean why should you try everything in the shop before you buy only one dress?'' he said and sighed.

'' You can't be serious for a second can't you? And I didn't try all of them!'' she said tried to release her hand from his but he spin her around in the middle of the street before he crushed her to his body.

''As long as I'm with you then I'm satisfied'' he whispered and gave her a long, breathtaking kiss.

When they pulled away she licked her lips and look at him.

''That's what I could get used to'' she said smiling as they continued their walk.

''No one know us here. We could do whatever we want, kiss, hug...i can hold your hand and noone would thing this is monstrous. That this is wrong. We're just another couple in love.'' she said and hold him tighter but looked away in the distance.

''I wish I could offer you all this Care. I wish I could change the world for us.'' he said and kissed her forehead.

''I wouldn't change us Klaus. We're what we're and one day we would run away and go to a place that noone would know what we are to eachother.'' she said and tugged him along as the reached the edge of the port and could now watch the sunset.

''Would you leave everything behind?'' he asked her fearing her answer

.''Wouldn't you?'' she replied and now it was her time to skip beats until he heard him agree.

''In a heartbeat.'' he said and there was no hesitation in his eyes.

She run to him and hugged him. They stayed like this for a long time unable to let go.  
She hold his face in her hands and he couldn't help but stare at her blinded once more by how radiant her beauty was.

''We would go into an island in Greece, we would change names, have a home near the sea.'' she said and smiled at him.  
''I would be painting all the time and you would open a shop and spent hours there that would make me complaint that i want me all to myself'' he said and picked her in his arms.  
''And we would run to the beach all the time like they do in those stupid movies.'' she replied and we both started laughing.  
''Skyros that's were we would go...one day.'' she said dreaming about it still

''One day my love.'' he said and they started moving towards the car.

''Wait I almost forget it.'' he murmured and pulled something from his pocket.  
It was an oval golden locket with a hummingbird on it.

''What's this Klaus?'' she said looking at it with wonder.  
''A gift. Don't you remember? We were on this trip in Andes and you were lost cause you were following this stupid hummingbird.'' he said remembering how scared he was when he couldn't spot her anywhere.  
''And you were the one to find me.'' she said and she felt her heart melting remembering how she felt when he heard Klaus voice calling her.

He was always there when she needed him.  
''Sanguis potestas est'' she read as he put the necklace around her neck kissing it in the process.

''Blood is power.'' they both said in unison.

When we returned home Caroline went upstairs to show Rebekah her new additions to her closet without even saying goodbye.

Girls and clothes. He was sure he would abandon him for a good pair of shoes.

He walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.  
Caroline was in her way to Rebekah's room when she spotted her father sitting in her room.

''Dad...you're back.'' she said and hugged him.

''Where were you?'' he asked angrily and closed the door behind us.

''Klaus drove me to town. I found the perfect dress...'' she started to say but he stopped her.

''This must stop Caroline.'' he said and his tone was dead serious.

''What must stop?'' she said her voice shaken.  
He couldn't know. That was impossible.

''I saw you too holding hands a few days ago coming home like two lovers.'' he said with disgust.

''Father what are you saying? This is not what you think? Klaus and I...that's ridiculius.''she said but her voice betrayed her.

''Don't lie to ME!'' he screamed at her and raised his hands.

She waited for the blow but it didn't came.

''I will say it one more time. You would go down there and end it. You wouldn't say I know..you would find a way to push him away for good. Break his heart, mock him...i don't really care. Find a way to keep him away or I will.'' he said and his voice was deadly.

''What if I don't want to. You can't make me.'' she said and her tone was more in control now.  
''He had corrupted you completely hasn't he?'' he said and he looked sad for the first time.

''You wouldn't understand...noone of you can.'' she said and all she wanted was to find Klaus.

''I could make him go to prison.'' he said and all her thoughts stopped immediately.

''What?'' she said and her breathing became shallow.

''I could say he forced himself on you...that I saw it. That you protect him cause he is your brother. I look into it today. I was trying to find a way to lock him up without you following his fate. And I did. If you force my hand... would do this to keep you apart. So choose. Do you want him to be in prison or free?'' he said and Caroline knew she had no choice.

''I would do it. Don't hurt him. I will stop all of this. Please don't do it.'' she said but refused to cry infront of him.

''You see daughter, it was so easy.'' he said and left the room not knowing that he had started both his and his children downfall.

**As you can see I decided to do this story a little bigger than I once thought. I just love writing it. Hope you liked it. Waing anxiously for your reviews!**

kacomu 5/24/13 . chapter 2: are they really relatives?  
**Yes they are really related  
**Guest 5/23/13 . chapter 1: You realize this is incest...right?  
**Omg this is incest? *sarcasm* How could i miss that?**


	4. Dreams

_**Hi sweethearts! It's been a long time cause my exams started in my uni and my friends took my computer for a few days to make me read *damn them*. I only have one more exam next Friday so I will be able to write more. Thank you all so much for your reviews and love for this story. You're the best.**_

_**Also one of my favourites show ''The Borgias'' ended this week. It was one of the main reasons I started this story and I loved the Cesare and Lucrezia so freaking much. If any of you want to see incest in Tv then this is the show for you. They were the epitome of perfection *i will stop fangirling now and let you read***_

_He knew he was dreaming when he saw himself as a five-year old boy again sitting in the floor of their old living room with Caroline at his side and their mother sitting in the couch trying to feed Kol which threw his food on her._

_Caroline has convinced him after a lot of blackmail to play with her dolls. Klaus hated it complaining all the time that he was a boy and wasn't supposed to touch those._

_''Stop pulling their hair and play the part.'' Caroline said boss him around already._

_She raised her hand and messed Klaus's own hair. The little boy's hair was always untamed regardless his mother efforts and she knew Klaus hated to mess with them. Klaus pinched her hard in retaliation and she pulled away from him while he tried to fix his dirty blond curls._

_''Stop fighting you too. I have enough on my hands with this little devil.'' he said and looked at her younger son afraid of what troubles he would cause when he was older if he was already like this._

_''But she wanted them to kiss mom.'' he told her pointing at the dolls._

_''Boys don't kiss girl...it's gross.'' he said and flashed his tongue to Caroline._

_Esther laughed looking at them both in amusement._

_''When you're older Nicklaus you're gonna regret these words.'' she said and smiled at him._

_''Never! I would never kiss girls mom.'' he reassured her and stomped his foot on the floor._

_''Yes you will. Girls marry boys...Like mom marry dad.'' Caroline said and put her hands in her waist looking at her brother._

_''And the they kiss and they have children and stay together forever and ever and ever.'' Caroline said looking dreamily into space._

_''Forever?'' asked Klaus and for the first time was interested in this stupid conversation._

_''Always and forever Nicklaus.'' his mother told him and saw her boy smiling genuine and his dimples making their appearance. _

_''Then I would marry Care and we would be together all the time.'' he said and clapped his hands happy about his discovery._

_''You can't marry me you idiot.'' Caroline said and didn't seem to share his excitement._

_''You can't marry Caroline. She's your sister. Sisters and brothers don't marry.'' Eshter said and smirked at how clueless children were._

_''But she's a girl. You said boys marry girls.'' he whined and looked at his sister like she betrayed him._

_''Don't know. Mom I am a girl right?'' she asked her mother._

_''Of course you're sweetheart. Nicklaus don't worry you'll find someone else.'' she whispered at him and left the room._

_''But I want to marry Care.'' he shouted at her._

_Caroline looked at her brother's angry face and knew that her brother wouldn't continue their game if she didn't find a way to make him forget all this. Cause Klaus always had to get what he wanted one way or another especially if someone told him he shouldn't have it. Her brother was so stupid._

_She leaned closer and kissed him softly at the cheek which made him turn immediately to her and she could see that his face had bright red colour and his eyes was wide open._

_''Why did...did you do that? I told you I hated kisses.'' he murmured under his breath run a hand through his hair but she just smiled as he grabbed his doll and their game continued._

Klaus wake up smiling like he always did these days. It was very rare for him and if Stefan saw him grinning for a whole day again he was gonna take him to see a doctor like he had warned him before. His best friend really didn't know how to act around a happy Klaus. He was used to his friend's gloomy, sarcastic nature.  
But Klaus had everything he wanted now. He had Caroline. How could anyone not smile when they had the girl they loved giving them secret kisses and looking at him with the same love that was reflected to his eyes. Klaus still couldn't believe that she wanted him. He knew that he didn't give a damn about what the society or anyone thought but he didn't expect Caroline to share his beliefs.

He remembered the dream slash memory he saw and he had to admit he was a little asshole even when he was a little boy. He literally drove his mother crazy with questions like that and the moment someone said that he couldn't do something...he made it his life purpose to defy them. He remembered Caroline's terror everytime someone said ''Don't do this.'' and yet she was the only one that could hold him back. The only one that could make him give up whatever he was planning with just a whip of her hair cause everybody knew that Caroline had him wrapped around her little finger. That's how Kol took his place and became the most troublesome Mikaelson child. Klaus had to retire because of wondered what made him remembered his early questions about why couldn't he marry Caroline. He sighed and throw some water on his face thinking that it he may recall them cause he never really got an answer .

Caroline didn't want to leave the bed. The moment she was up she would have to destroy her brother. Her father had warned her. She had to protect him from Mikael, from the world, from what they had. Mikael was a wake up call. She knew it all along that this was a cursed love but dive into it anyway. Now there was a price to take and the price was her brother's heart.

She hated her father for making her do this but most of all for being right. She should never dream with him...she shouldn't thinking of a future where they could be together. The whole day yesterday should have been erased from her mind and his. The whole day was a dream and dreams never last. Holding up to them is useless.

She remembered the promise he had given him years ago.

_She was twelve years old and some boys from her class had cornered her and Elena in school in order to take revenge from some prank they had pulled on them. To say they were frighten was an understatement but Caroline stand her ground. These boys had made Elena cry telling her that she was to blame for her parent's death. Whatever Caroline had done to them they deserved it._

_She stood infront of her and waited for the blow when she heard a loud noise like someone has broken something. She opened her eyes to see Klaus punching a boy in the face repeatedly._

_The others soon forget us and run to help their friend. Someone managed to kick Klaus hard and throw him to the ground but he soon rose up and if looks could kill then these boys would already be dead._

_''Try to hurt my sister again Conor'' he growled to the boy he had punched and now was whipping blood from his face ''and I will make sure that you and your little friends will be eating nothing but dirt all year''_

_His voice was cold and the other four boys seemed scared by his threat except Conor himself._

_''Nicklaus you may be stronger but we are five and you're one and I don't see your brothers around.'' he said and with a move ordered the others to attack him._

_Klaus didn't show a sign of fear and managed to overpower them for a while but in the end they took a hold of him and Conor started punching him while the others hold him in place._

_I couldn't stand there and watch. If only I could take Conor out then the others would back out. I looked around and grabbed the first big rock I see and hit Conor while he had his back turned on me._

_''Leave him alone.'' I screamed and the others started looking at me with fear too. I was infamous Klaus's sister after all. _

_They let Klaus go and run to pick their leader from the floor who was now crying from the pain and left. I screamed Elena to find Elijah and went to Klaus who was breathing heavily trying to deal with the pain. I took my scarf and tried to clean the blood from his face._

_''A rock Care? A freaking good idea. I'm feeling so proud to see you have the Mikael gene for violence inside you as well'' he said grinning but it seemed that even smiling was hurting him cause he moaned from pain._

_''Only for you brother. I would protect you whatever happens.'' she whispered to him and hugged him tightly almost desperately._

_She hugged her back and buried his face on her hair something that always made him feel at peace._

_''The only thing that can truly hurt me is seeing you hurt.'' he murmured to her but she just continued saying that he would protect him._

Klaus may have forgotten but she never did. Klaus was her responsibility and damn her if she let Mikael or their love destroy his life.

Klaus was eager to find her alone, he literally felt his whole body craving for her. Caroline was always his addiction, he couldn't go more than two days without his sister and now it was even worse. He couldn't stand to be away from her for only a couple of hours. He didn't need much to satisfy his need...just being in the same room with her was more than enough.

She was still in her bed as I entered the room and I couldn't help but smile looking at her.

I fall into her bed unexpectedly and I saw her stir up and looking at me with terror written in her face. What was she thinking that she didn't hear me entering?

''Klaus what are you doing here?'' she said afraid of what Mikael will think.

His smile fell from his face at her worried tone.

''Just came to see you. I missed you.'' he said and kissed the inside of her hand making her tremble.

They were both lying in the bed looking at the ceiling as Klaus kissed her wrist just above her pulsepoint. She was sure he could feel the heat from her blood boiling inside her veins.

''Missed you so much.'' he whispered sweetly at her.

She pulled her hand away from his and got up before she lost herself in the moment.

Klaus was confused now..._What the hell was going on with her?_

''Caroline...?'' he said and she could see the concern on his face as he rose up too and followed her.

She was pacing the room nervously while he looked at her without saying a word.

''Caroline...?'' he murmured again and this time tried to catch her but she just took a step back avoiding him.

''I can't do this anymore Klaus. I can't it's too much.'' she said and she could sense that there was a sparkle of truth in them.

It was all coming to her now. What they were doing...what they were. It would kill her mother if she ever found out. He was her brother and whatever she felt she should bury it not letting it fill her soul. But damn that feeling was overwhelming.

''What are you talking about?'' Klaus said not wanting to understand. She wouldn't do this to him...not now.

He step closer to Caroline so that the were just inches away and she could feel his breath in her face.

''Don't say it Care. Please don't say it.'' he begged his voice so low she could barely hear him.

He buried his hand through her hair and she took a deep breath.

''Not after what you promised me...'' he said remembering how she said she would run away with him.

There were few moments in his life that he was truly happy and when she had said that was one of them.

''We're not a freaking fairytale Klaus. We're not even a proper love story. Making plans, thinking we have a chance. It's time to stop being stupid and realize that we are brother and sister and we're not supposed to be together.'' I was shouting at him and hitting his chest to make him let me go but his hands has already fallen from my hair and was now fists on his side.

''Can I ask why we don't even have a chance?'' he said but was still not looking at me.

''Cause we don't deserve one. Cause we're damned'' Caroline said her voice breaking and trying to keep her tears at bay.

He laughed then and it was a laugh that tore her heart to pieces cause she could almost hear his breaking.

''You think I am damned?'' he said and run a hand through his hair but his face wasn't sad only angry. He smiled again and she felt dizzy. She was afraid of that smile...afraid of what it meant.

''You're right. I was damned the first time I let myself hope that you loved me back!'' Klaus almost growled at her and his hand hit the wall beside her.

He had never felt rage like this before. It was consuming him. At this moment he hated her. Hated her for making him dream and taking his dreams away. He didn't care if she was right. Damn her and damn everyone.

Caroline knew what Klaus was doing. He was letting his self-destroying nature take the lead. It was moments like these that he wanted to hurt the people closest to him the most even if it meant destroying himself in the process. He did it when Henrik died and when their father was humiliating him.

He grabbed her roughly and his hand were going to leave marks in her shoulders as he brought her flash against her body.

''If I go to hell then I will take you with me and we will burn together. And while you burn you will scream my name again and again.'' he whispered in her ear and then he kissed her hard taking all the air from her lungs. His lips were rough against her and he bite her lip to gain entrance to her mouth. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't even passionate. He devoured her mouth exploring every corner like it was the last time and it probably was. She felt him breathe into her mouth and their tongues stopped battling eachother. She was sobbing now and holding his shirt in her hands.

''Hush sister. You're free for me now.'' he said against her lips and with one last kiss on her forehead left the room.

''You should stop drinking now mate.'' Stefan said and tried to take the bottle away from Klaus but he was faster than him, brought it to his lips and almost finished it.

''Sorry Stefan...i didn't hear what you were saying cause you sounded just like my mother.'' he said mockingly to him and waved the bartender to bring him shots.

''Fuck Klaus you're gonna make me drunk too and Rebekah will kill me.'' he said but raised his shot and tipped his head backwards, letting it flow into his mouth.

Klaus found the bitterness comforting even though the whole room was spinning around him but wasn't that the point?

''Then why are you still drinking Stefan? I rather be alone anymore anyway.'' he said but even he could detect the lie in is words.

Stefan at least made forgetting her easier and sometimes you just need your best friend. Not that I was going to say any of these to him...we were not girls.

''It's in my code book to drink as much as my best friend who is a trainwreck these days and refuses to tell me the fucking reason.'' he said and now took a sip of the bottle himself.

''God that's strong.'' he said laughing and settled it down.

''Hey do you remember the first time we got drunk?'' he asked me and Klaus smirked.

''We were 15 or something and we tried to make you drunk enough to ask out Rebekah. I think we overdone when we drank the whole bottle my father had in store.'' Klaus reminded him and he could help but laugh at how stupid they were.

''You think I would know that I needed at least one percent of my brain working to form the words _Would you go out with me?_'' Stefan said and run a through his hair.

''Did you use these exact words when you asked her? Oh my god why did she say yes to you?'' Klaus said and hit him on the shoulder only to lose his balance and almost fall down.

Stefan managed to steady him at the last minute.

''Your father threats after he caught us really stopped my attempts to ask your sister for two more years but don't worry when I asked her out I didn't use words at all'' Stefan reassured him remembering the day he had enough of pinning over her and just grabbed her in the middle of the school hall and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

''Too much information mate. Don't need the image again.'' he said empathizing in the word again.

''Ready to go home?'' Stefan said and pay the bartender.

''No.'' I whispered and sounded like a little child. Damn Caroline for making me like this.

''Oh, come on stop being stubborn for one minute. I'm starting to miss the stupid smile you had stuck on your face the last two weeks.'' he said and placed Klaus's hand over his shoulder to carry him to the taxi.

When they were outside waiting for a cab he spoke again.

''I loved her you know. I loved her before I knew what love was. And I hate her. I hate her so much that I want to tear her apart and make her mine again at the same time. I want her damn it. Why do I still want her? Why can't it stop? What do I have to do to make it stop?'' he said and it was the first time I heard him so desperate, so lost.

''Klaus what are you talking about? Fuck the heavens did you fall in love? You were always saying that was impossible for you. Why do I hear this now?'' Stefan said and tried to guess the girl who made him like this but noone could come to mind.

''Never fall in love Stefan. Love is a weakness. It's better if you don't feel anything if you don't care about anyone.'' he said and he fall into the back seat of the cab.

I followed him inside and gave the driver his address.

''You're not gonna say her name would you?'' he asked before closing his eyes trying to sober up.

'' One day maybe I will'' he said and didn't say another word till they reached him home.

Stefan called Rebekah to come outside to pick him up in order Mikael not to see him.

''What the hell Stefan?'' she said and she had her hands on her waist ready to shout to both of them.

''Hey Beck. You know he needed to get drunk to ask you out?'' he informed her and Stefan hit him in the stomach which made him fall to the ground.

''Hey!'' he shouted and tried to get up.

''Well that's a sight I haven't seen in a long time.'' Kol said entering the scene.

''What is it Nik? Would you like me to bring you a blanket so you could sleep here? Please say yes...I just want to see mother discovering you in the morning while she waters her plans. Please Rebekah can we let him here?'' he said and was smiling like he just gotten his Christmas present.

''Stefan punched him for me.'' Klaus said simply but still didn't get up.

''That's a brilliant idea Kol but why bother with a blanket? Imagine finding him naked!'' he said and smiled at Kol.

''I knew you were dating my sister for a reason.''Kol said and high-fived with him.

''Rebekah love would you help me? Stefan just got out of the closet and admitted he wanted to see me naked. Isn't it better to side with me?'' he said and used his puppy eyes at her.

She extended her hand and help him up.

''Just because those two are idiots. Do you want me to call Care?'' she said and she instantly show her brother's face lose all it's humor.

''NO! I don't want her here.'' he shouted and we all turned to like at him.

''You're fighting again? Twice in a month. This must be a new record for you too. '' Kol said and helped him go inside.

Rebekah noticed Stefan's head shot up and looking at her brother with confusion.

''What is it?'' she asked him and lightly touched his hand.

''Nothing baby. Just thought of something.'' he said and curled her to his arms.

''Did you really get drunk to ask me out?'' she said ans he could feel her smiling.

''You were very intimidating.'' Stefan whispered in her ear and turned her face so he could look at her.

''Am I now?'' she said and pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back, his hand sliding up her back and to her neck while her hand was resting on his cheek.

''Emm. I don't know how much fun it would be if our mother found you two naked in the morning.'' Kol shouted from a distance.

''Have I told you that I wish you had fewer brothers?'' Stefan said releasing her.

Klaus had waken up feeling his head ready to explode. It was five in the morning. Why did his brain let him wake up? He walked into the house who was empty while everyone slept heading to the kitchen cause he desperately needed a glass of water. He stopped at his tracks when he heard a noise from his father office.

What was he doing in there at such an hour?

He came closer and picked through the door only to see Caroline searching like a manic for something in their father's office.

Caroline had to find them. If Mikael was telling the truth then they had to be somewhere here.

_''My son is a mess so I think that you did the right thing Caroline'' Mikael said and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder to congratulate her._

_''You love to see him suffer don't you? You still think he's responsible for Henrik's death.'' she said to him and wanted to get away from him as soon as possibly._

_''He was the cause of Henrik's death, he made Elijah leave home telling him that it was better to be happy with Katherine than be stuck here with me, Rebekah and Kol side with him all the time and now he even gone so far as to make you destroy your life. That boy deserve all the misery of the world. I saw the way he was always bound to you but I never expected it to be so sick to fall in love with his own sister.'' he said and he face show all the anger he was holding inside for Klaus._

_''Some of them are your mistakes father not his.'' Caroline said and was ready to leave when he heard his voice again._

_''But you know it was the right thing to do Caroline. Deep now you know that it's for the best.'' he told her and he seemed tired._

_''And don't forget if I understand that you're together again I will make sure the evidence gets to the right hands that will lock your dear brother up.'' _

These last words were stuck in her head. If he had proof and she found it then maybe all could be over. She just needed to find it.

''What are you doing in here?'' Klaus said and she dropped all the papers on the ground.

''Can you please don't scare the hell out of me ? Can you walk a little noisier?'' she whispered at him and try to pick up the papers and put them in the right place.

''Why are you in father's office.'' he asked again and helped me putting the papers away.

''Dad took something for me and I want it back.'' she answered him and avoided his gaze.

''I guess you won't tell me what...'' he sighed and looked right at me.

''You guess right.'' she said and tried to move pass him but he blocked her way.

''Why do you...'' he said suddenly and she watched his eyes widen and a smirk appearing on his face.

''Why what?'' Caroline asked him but he wasn't listening.

He raised his hand and his fingers started tracing her lower lip agonizingly slow.

''Klaus...'' she warned him but he didn't stop moving his hand from her chin to her neck.

He run his hand up and down making almost glow from desire. The moment she was ready to give in he felt his finger tighten around her chain on her neck and pulling it roughly. She let a silent scream of pain as he broke the chain it two and was now holding the necklace that he had given her days ago.

''Why do you still wear this?'' he asked looking at it like it was the most important thing in the world.

''Give it back.'' she said and try to take it from him but he hold it higher in order for her not to reach it.

''I don't understand if you think what we had been wrong why do you wear something that will always remind you of us?'' he asked and his blue eyes were now darker searching to find answers in mine.

I need it back it was the only thing that kept me sane while I had to stay away from him. It helped me relax when I was caressing it with my fingers before I fall asleep.

''To remind me not to do the same mistakes.'' she said and tries to grab it again but it was no use.

''Now that's an ''Once upon a time'' line and it won't work on me.'' he said and moved closer trying to trap her.

''If you don't love me than why do you want that back so desperately?'' he questioned her again trying not to let his hope rise again but he couldn't help it

''I love you Klaus just not the way you want me to love you.'' she said and this time her back hit the book self throwing some of them to the ground again.

''Fuck...'' she said and Klaus picked them up to help her for the second time.

He was putting them back to the self when his eyes saw a paper sticking out from a book.

He pulled it out curious at why his father had hidden it in there.

Caroline show countless emotions on her brother's face while he rode that stupid piece of paper.

''Klaus what's wrong?'' she asked him and watched him look at her then back down tot the paper and tehn back at her again.

''We're...we're...we're adopted.'' he whispered so low that I barely heard him.

**This is it. Hope you like it. I enjoy writing it and I couldn't help but put inside a little Stebekah cause I fucking love them. There was a reference to a Borgia line *overwhelms* and to Once upon a time Neal and Emma scene *i ship them*.As for the last line I have only one thing to say ''nothing is as it seems''. Please review and make my world full of rainbows.  
****Thanks to all the gwusts that said they loved it my stoty and i love you right back!**

**For more questions and previews follow me on Tumblr **_**kcismyreligion**_


	5. Happiness

**Hello my lovelies. I would never stop thanking you for all the reviews and love you give me. You have no idea how much it means to me. To everyone who favorite or follow this story all of you take ''A Caroline Hug'' for me.  
Now I will let you start.**

_"There comes a point when you just love someone. Not because they're good, or bad, or anything really. You just love them. It doesn't mean you'll be together forever. It doesn't mean you won't hurt each other. It just mean you love them. Sometimes in spite of who they are, and sometimes because of who they are. And you know that they love you, sometimes because of who you are, and sometimes in spite of it."_  
_― Laurell K. Hamilton_

''We're...we're...we're adopted.'' he whispered so low that I barely heard him .

''What did you say?'' she asked not believing what she heard.

There was a cloud of confusion in his dark eyes...her brother was scared and Klaus was never scared.

''Klaus...'' Caroline said and tried to shake him out of his daze.

''What does that mean? How is this possibly? Is this why Mikael...?'' Klaus whispered and then snapped out of it like he just now remembered my presence.

He suddenly moved closer to me invading my space and letting go of the paper like it was nothing.

Klaus didn't know what to think, didn't know what he wanted to believe. Everything he knew was crumbling to the ground. He looked at her again and again letting his eyes wander in her face...taking in her blue eyes...those blue eyes were the same as his. Those eyes the haunted his dreams and brighten his days.

He slowly raised his hand and started tracing her face so soft like she was made from glass.

Caroline didn't know what to think whole she felt the back of his and creating flaming patterns in her cheekbones and then his fingers pressing her lips.

''Are you or aren't you?'' he murmured more to himself than her.

''Are you my blood, sister?'' Klaus just wanted to know. Wanted to know in which way she belonged to him. Was she still his sister or just his world. For so long he thought these things were one and the same but were they?

Caroline eyes widen and his words and finally she knew what she had heard was true. She needed to read it herself to make this information sink in.

She stepped away and he hardly seemed to notice, frozen by his own thoughts.

She picked up the paper and started reading. She felt sadness the first time. It hit her heart like a falling star. Her parents were not her parents. Her siblings were not really her siblings. It was a strange feeling losing your whole family in one moment. Caroline for the first time in her life felt alone, abandoned.

How dare they kept it a secret? She read it again and saw that they had adopted her while she was just a baby, a little after Elijah's birth. Why did they need to adopt when they could have their own children? Below her name there was Nicklaus name and it said that he was adopted a week after her. What did this mean? Why the adopted him after her in such a short time? Was he still her twin or was he from another family?  
She turned the paper around waiting to find something else to give her answers but there was nothing in the back of it.

''What does this mean Klaus? Are we twins or not?'' she asked and noticed that her hansd were trembling and her voice broke.

That seemed to make Klaus wake up and his expression changed from blank to caring. Whatever the situation when he felt his sister was in distress he felt like it was his duty to wipe it away.

''Hey, hey...'' he said and his big, hard hands rushed and covered mine.

He kissed my fingers and forced me to meet his gaze.

''I don't know what it means for us but we will learn soon...I promise. They're still our family no matter what, they love you the same...I love you the same.'' he reassured her in a calming voice.

That made her heart almost stop in her chest and she felt her panic fading out.

He always knew what to say to make her fears disappear. She wrapped her hands around his torso. She burried her head in his muscular chest and he was surprised for a moment before both of his hand locked her in his embrace. One had a firm hold on her waist while the other was travelling up and down her wild golden locks while he murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

They didn't know for how long they stood there until their breath calmed down and they could think clearly.

Klaus felt Caroline stir in his arms and he felt like he was struck by lighting when he saw her smile again after weeks.

He missed it most of all even more than her kisses.

''Why are you smiling?'' he asked confused by her behavior.

''Don't you know what that means? If i's true were are free. We can be together. You and me Klaus. You and me and noone else. We can have it all.'' Caroline almost sang the words from her happiness.

This meant that Mikael's threat meant nothing. That whatever he said was invalid. He couldn't hurt him. She didn't have to pretend to hate him. She kept repeating it like a mantra that would wash her nightmares away.

Klaus watched her eyes shine and smile widen even more. Why was she so happy about it? She said that she didn't have feelings that them being together was a sin against God and here she was all happy and excited about the prospect of them not being siblings. What did it matter if she didn't love him? For him it didn't mater at all. To hell with it. The only thing that was important was Caroline to return even a fraction of the feelings he had for her.

''Why are you like this? Why are you not jumping up and down with me.'' she said as she noticed that he was serious and acting like nothing important happened.

''I don't really care.'' he said and tried to walk away.

''How can you not care? This is our chance Klaus.'' her smile was now gone and she placed her hands on his chest to stop him from leaving.

''Your chance Caroline. I don't Care. Whatever this means you're always gonna be my sister, always gonna be the only woman I ever loved. It's you that still have your hair dyed brown cause you hated to admit that you loved me, your brother even for a moment.'' he replied and she could understand that he was hurting.

''It's so wrong that i want us to be normal...to hold hands and kiss without being afraid who would see us? That I don't want everyone to look at us and judge us? I'm not ashamed to say that's what I want. You can't change the world Klaus and you can't kill them all.'' she said trying to make him understand.

'' The world doesn't matter...it never did. It's you and me Caroline. It's up to you to realize what you want. The world won't make you happy...I will. So what's it's gonna be Care? You will run into my arms if we're not siblings and just forget all this and move on if we are? Sorry if I don't just stand here waiting for you.'' he said and dared to smirk at her.

Caroline was beyond furious and she didn't even think of what she did next.

She slapped him hard and was gonna do it again if he didn't catch her hand.

''This is a bad habit love.'' he told her and his tone was not amused anymore.

''Fuck you Klaus. I'm gonna go ask Mother by myself and you don't have to wait for my decision cause I already made it. Whatever happens we are over. '' she said and released her hand from my grasp with so much power that he almost fell.

''Good.'' he hissed and walked away wanting to be anywhere but here.

Stefan surged in his sleep when he heard someone banging on his door. He tried to open his eyes with no succeed but then someone started shouting his name.

He knew this motherfucking voice! Damn Klaus to hell. He got up and tried to find his pant before looking at his clock and realizing that it was 7:15 for fucks sake. He hoped Klaus knew that he risks his life by coming to him before he had his coffee. Only coffee or morning sex with Rebekah could make his mind work in the mornings.

He reached the door after stumbling on almost every furniture and opened it.

Klaus didn't even say goodbye as he pushed him away and entered his house.

''Hello to you too Klaus. You don't have to ask sorry about waking me up. It's ok just make yourself at home.'' he said hit tone dripping with sarcasm as he talked to the empty space Klaus stood a second ago.

''I'm in the living room you idiot.'' he heard Klaus shout and he lost it banging the door closed.

''Get your sorry ass out of my couch you dog. God cursed you with so many siblings why don't you bother one of them? Why is it always me?'' he said and took a seat right across him burying his head on his hands.

''You have the best liquor.'' he replied and he winked at him while trying to open his vodka bottle.

''It's only been ten seconds how the hell did you get hold of that?'' he said angrily and took it from his hands.

''HEY'' he protested but knew he shouldn't push Stefan further if he didn't want to really piss him off.

''It's her fault. She makes me so angry all the time.'' Klaus murmured and fall back into the couch closing his eyes.

''Do I look like you psychiatrist?'' Stefan said but Klaus continued.

Stefan threw his hands in the air and tried to open the bottle himself to deal with him.

'' She thinks she can just play ''push and pull'' with me and I will just stand there and wait her order like a good little puppy.'' Klaus tried to sound pissed and erase from his mind how cute she looked when she was angry with her red cheeks, her locks bouncing around and her nose tinkling.

''Oh I'm sorry...did I become a medium now? Cause I swear to you I have no idea who you're talking about.'' Stefan said even though he had a strong feeling this was all about Caroline like it was always with him but he needed his friend to say it.

Klaus lifted his eyes and looked at his friend trying to decide what to do, He needed someone to talk but who do you talk to when you love your own sister. Stefan would think it disgusting and he will lose his only friend. He already lost Care.

''You know who I am talking about.'' he said at the end not wanting to say her name.

''Say it Klaus. Say it and then when it becomes real you may understand why it can never be.'' Stefan stated and his green eyes dared him to back down.

''Caroline damn it. Are you happy now?'' he shouted and jolted from the couch like he was hit by electricity.

''Klaus...'' Stefan started to say but he interrupted him.

''Shut it Stefan. You don't get it. None can. I love her...LOVE HER. It's the same feeling you have for Rebekah. The same stupid sensation that makes you laugh like an idiot when you see her and think that she's everything you could ever ask for. Caroline is my everything Stefan. The only difference is that you can have Rebekah and I have to pretend like my heart don't skip a beat everytime she smiles at me.'' Klaus finished and felt a weird sense of freedom from finally saying all of that at loud and not holding them in.

''I know Klaus, I've known for a while. It was Matt that did the trick wasn't it? I have never seeing you more angry and hurt than the day you learned she kissed him. I thought it was just you trying to keep her away from boys like brothers do but I was with Rebekah and you didn't even flinch when I kissed her... for fuck's sake you even told me the best place to make out with her without being seen. Then I noticed other things. The way your eyes would always follow her, the longing everytime you saw Tyler touch her and whenever you are drunk you are talking about how you love a blonde girl you who know all your life but can't be with her. Who else could it be?'' Stefan said and run a hand through his hair like he was tired of the situation.

''But what fucking scared me was that you were suddenly happy, smiling all the time and whispering something to Caroline in a corner. I knew something happened between you two but I could only guess what. I wanted to drive you away from her cause I knew it will only bring you more pain in the end but you never confide in me.'' Stefan said and he was up now too.

''She said she felt the same. She said she wanted us to run away Stefan. How could I run away from that?'' Klaus said and turned to look at his friend hoping to see sympathy in his eyes.

''Klaus get out of your fantasies already. Caroline was right to stop all that you had. You will destroy everyone. Think of her, Kol, Elijah, REBEKAH. Do you want to drag them down with you? This will destroy your family.'' Stefan was furious now...shouting at his friend for the first time in years.

''Why should they be happy and I cannot? Why is it anyone's business to tell me who I need to be happy? It's my freaking life. What difference does it make to them who I love? I want to be freaking able to smile every morning while waking up next to Caroline. What's so terrible about this that everyone will hate us? That makes you not even able to look at me.'' he said and grabbed Stefan by the shoulder.

''I don't make the rules Klaus.'' he replied and sighed.

''And who does? Is God so cruel that doesn't want me to have the only person that ever truly loved me?'' he said his teeth clenching.

''What do you want Klaus to congratulate you?'' Stefan said and Klaus recognized this tone.

Klaus and Stefan had only one fight in all their friendship. When Stefan's mother died, Stefan almost killed Damon cause he thought he was the one to blame for not being able to protect her from the robbers that attacked them. Klaus knew from experience that feeling and that Damon was not at fault but Stefan couldn't deal with the guilt another way. Klaus had stopped him and Stefan just punched him and didn't talk to him for two months. Stefan was just nine years old then. His friend could change for being the golden boy to a ripper in seconds and that's what was gonna happen shortly.

''I just wanted to talk to someone.'' Klaus almost whispered it and passed him by in heading for the door.

''Klaus...'' Stefan didn't expect these words and he felt himself calm down.

'' I just want you to finally have the life you deserve. Away from what Mikael did to you and I may don't understand it and still think it will break you even more but i'm on your side brother. If you want her then I will stand with you and use my ripper mode to break anyone who gets in your way.'' Stefan said quietly.

Klaus felt relief and turned to smile at his friend.

''Oh Salvatore...I feel like a damsel in distress now. You know that your prince charming act works only with Rebekah.'' he replied and smirked at him again.

''Mikaelson time to go home before I change my mind and hit you with this bottle.'' Stefan warned him but couldn't help but smile back.

Klaus was about to leave when he stopped in his tracks and said...

''Thanks for not telling anyone and for this ''talk''. It reminded me something I had forgotten.''

''What?'' Stefan asked puzzled.

''That the most important thing is Caroline happiness'' he said and headed to his car.

''Rebekah are you in love with Stefan?'' Caroline asked while shopping with her.

She needed to get away for home and shopping always made her forget her problems except today it seems.

How dare he blame her for all this? Why couldn't he be happy for an opportunity to really be together with no obstacle. Maybe he only wanted her when he couldn't have her...she was just a forbidden fruit to him.  
And Klaus thought she didn't love him. Mikael had made them more fucked up than before. She was sure he would be somewhere celebrating his victory over Klaus again.

But why was she thinking of all this? She had said it herself. It was over. She didn't have to deal with Klaus anymore and his harsh words...college was coming soon and she would be gone.

Caroline tried to suppress the pain that thought caused her and only now remembered the question that she has asked Rebekah and turn to look at her in time to hear her answer.

'' I think I am Caroline. That bastard really got under my skin.'' she said and a smile brighten her whole face.

''Does it always feels this good or just hurts most of the time?'' she asked and Rebekah saw sadness in her sister's face.

''What happened Care? Is something going on I don't know about?'' she said and hit her shoulder playfully but Caroline was still not in the mood.

''I just don't know how you can open up and leave the fate of your happiness on someone's else hands.'' she said and looked away from her.

''Are we still talking about me or you?'' Rebekah stopped in her tracks and tried to force me to meet her gaze.

''What do you want to know Caroline?'' Rebekah pressured her and didn't let her get away.

''If it's all worth it! If love it's enough to sacrifice everything else.'' Caroline almost shouted the words in Rebekah's face.

''That's for you to decide Care not me. The ony thing i love more than Stefan is my family. But happiness is a rare thing and if you found it it's hard to let it go.'' Rebekah said and looked at me waiting for more answers for me.

She was right she loved him. She was her family, he was her twin and he was her lover. There was noone she could love more than Klaus. Her family was already him. And it that moment she remembered his words _''The world won't make you happy...I will.''_

And he was right. It has always been him. Brother or not he was the one she has chosen and she was gonna fight for him to the end.

''I gotta go Becks.'' she said and left without even hearing Rebekah shouting her name.

Klaus had looked all over the house and she wasn't here. Damn her where could she be?  
He was sitting in her room nervously pacing up and down waiting for her.

She may already spoken to their mother. She may have left him already. He wished he would have come faster.

And then the door opened and Caroline appeared with her hair all over her face and her breath was uncontrollable like she was running.

''Caroline what...'' he rose up and started to say but she run to him and wrapped her delicate hands around his neck.

He could feel her everywhere and her smell was clouding his mind as her hands tighten around him like she wanted to melt into him.

Caroline lost it when he saw him standing in her room waiting for her. He was always there for her, whatever they said and no matter how angry they were...he always came back to her. Cause no matter how much you declare you hate your siblings...you can never be apart for them. You always forgive them and Caroline knew that nothing could make her love disappear it could only grow.  
She needed his touch more than anything. She felt like she was burning inside from the loss. She run to him almost knocking him down and finally she was in his arms. Nothing felt better than Klaus, he was hard where she was soft and just his breath on her neck made her have delicious shivers.

He was frozen at the beginning while she hold him even closer wanting nothing more that for him to take her and make her forget everything but the thing that mattered the most...Him.

Klaus pulled her against him not caring if God himself strike him down for his actions. She was his goddess...for her he would anything even if it killed him. One of his hands was on her waist exploring her back up and down like a hungry wolf while his other hand was buried in her hair and was pressing her face into his neck as she started placing watery kisses in his chin and neck.

Klaus pulled her hair in order to get a better angle and he lowered his face to meet hers and captured her mouth with his. She moved in tandem with him and opened her mouth for him to let his tongue roam freely. He heard her moan which only urged him to deepen the kiss. She bite his lips and felt him surrender to her touch . She never wanted to kiss him more than she did cupped her face and stroked the side of it again and again whispering...

''I can't leave without you. I can't leave without this anymore.''  
He kissed her again making her legs weak and only the force of his body against her kept her standing.  
''I don't care if we are twins or not. I don't care about anything anymore Klaus. I want to be happy and only you can do that. Without you I am not myself. I love you Klaus. I know I said and done things to push you away but I never stopped loving you even for a moment.'' she said between kisses.  
Klaus knew at this moment that she loved him. It was the first time he let himself really believe it.  
''I don't want us to be related Caroline. I want you to have everything you want. I want to be able to offer them to you. I want normal...I want us to be normal. I want ''the big family in the big white house near the sea'' and I want you to be proud of us. To be able to scream that I love you to all the world. I'm sorry for everything I said...I know now that all that matters is you. I just want you to be happy and I will do anything to make it happen.'' he whispered and this time lifted her up and she wrapped her hips around his waist.  
They both groaned at the contract. It had been so long from the last Klaus hold her and she could feel that he had missed her. Klaus rocked her on his body creating a friction that made her want to beg for more. She was ready to move her hips to the rhythm when Klaus dropped her and throw her to the wall. He looked at her like she was prey and attacked her kissing her again with more passion that before, his tongue killing her with pleasure.  
''Klaus...Mother.'' Caroline managed to say while he tried to unzip her pants.  
''Tomorrow.'' he whispered and his hands found it's way under her shirt and cupped her breast.  
Caroline moaned and her nail dug deepers on his shoulders as he made her nipples harder with each sinful stroke.  
''Today...We need..ahhh...we need to know.'' she said after her second try and Klaus pulled away growling and resting his forehead on hers.  
''You will be the death of me.'' he said but gave her one of his sweetest smiles.  
Klaus had everything he wanted right here and in a few moments he would be able to tell everyone. In a few minutes they will be captured her hand and lead her outside the room before Caroline stop and looked at something at the wall.  
Klaus turned and saw that she was staring at all their pictures. They had made the wall themselves. It was something like a diary of their years together. 18 years that he spent with her and he treasured everyone of them.  
One was of their fisrt time going to a football match together, another when Caroline was singing, one of the first time Klaus got drunk. In one they were nearly 6 years old and lying on the grass, there was one when they were a little older where Klaus looked at her like she was his whole world and several of their first days in school.  
Klaus's favourite was the one he took of her when they had gone skiing..she was so beautiful with the white snow surrounding her.  
Caroline traced one of themwith her hand...the one that she was laughing wholeheartedly without a care in the world and Klaus was beside her grinning at her.  
''Do you ever look at a photograph and ask yourself when it all changed?'' Caroline murmured her words coming out of her mouth without knowing.  
She wondered which was the moment that made them love each other so much. When did they stopped being twins and become something more. When did they lose their innocence?  
'' It was always there Care, We just now realized that what we felt was more than the love twins usually shared. We were always different...Just didn't know it. We thought it was normal to feel like that. But we broke every boundary when I kissed you...''  
''And I kissed you back...'' Caroline finished his sentence and looked at the only man she will ever love.  
"No matter the answer you'll always be the only one for me." Klaus whispered softly and for a moment she felt like nothing existed but him.  
She gave him a soft peck on the lips before the moved towards their Mother's room to find out the truth.

**This is it...Hope you liked it. The answer will come to the next chapter I swear.  
Also I want to give Credit to Vera cause she made me amazing poster for this story with this Phrase ''Do you ever look at a photograph and ask yourself when it all changed?'' so I used it on my story. She's seaofwords22in ff and her stories is beyond amazing. If you haven't yet go read them and you will become addicted.  
Review and made my day.**


	6. Tell me would you kill?

**Hello everyone. Thanks again and again for all the support you give me in every chapter. I love you all. I have a bad new to tell you though. I will be gone for an archaeological expedition for two weeks so i'm not sure when my next chapter will be. I might find time to write I might not. I am very sorry and I will do my best to finish it. Special thanks to **_**QueenofKlaroline**_** cause all the love she gives me keep me going.**

Caroline counted every step she took towards the kitchen their mother was. With every step she was closer to happiness. She tighten her hold in Klaus's hand and he made lazy circle in the backs of her hand to make her relax. But Caroline was anything but calm. She could almost taste it in the air and feel it in her bones. Klaus and she would have everything they wanted. She wouldn't lose anything neither her family neither Klaus. Noone would take him away from her. She could have it all she knew it. All she wanted was a door away.

Klaus was scared and hopeful at the same time. He knew that she was his forever but he wanted to be able to do right by her. He didn't want to sacrifice anything. None of them wanted their family to push them away. When all this started they had no hope and now here he stood with a chance of escape...a chance he and Care could be together. He couldn't stop himself from dreaming it. He saw her smiling all the time and never cry because of what they had again. Klaus could see all their lives could be if only their family wasn't their family.

''Ready?'' Caroline said and her voice was trembling.

Klaus just nod and he open the door slowly to see his mother with her back turned on them chopiing something in the counter.

''Mother...'' Klaus started but lost his voice after that.

Esther heard the door and saw her twins entering carefully with a strange expression it their faces. What have the done again? She stopped her work and turned to face them when she heard what must be the weakest voice Klaus could make calling her. Her son was man thing but nervous was not one of them.

''What happened? Is everything ok?'' Esther said and her voice was filled with concern. Her children were her safe haven...the reason she hadn't left Mikael. She loved them more than anything.

''I don't know how to begin mom. I don't know what to say. I don't know if I should be angry with you or just run and hug you.'' Caroline told her and moved beside Klaus to draw strength from him.

''What are you talking about?'' Esther answered and she tried to make sense of all this.

''We know mother.'' Klaus said simply and looked straight into her eyes making her uncomfortable.

''Know what?'' she repeated but her hands started playing nervously with her apron.

'' Do you want us to say it at loud mom? If I can still call you that...'' Caroline asked her and run her hands through her hair.

Esther frozen at her words and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands moved to cover her mouth and she took a step back.

''No, you can't know. How you find out? Only me, Mikael and Elijah knows. Who told you? No, it can be them...they have promised me they wouldn't.'' she was talking fast and desperate and was pacing up and down not looking at them.

They were her children. She raised them. Esther was afraid she would lose them so she had made her husband and son to swear they will never reveal their birth to them.

'' Noone betrayed you secret mother even though I wish someone had. I found this in father's office.'' Klaus said coldly and throw the paper in her direction.

Esther caught it and read it while her face was getting paler and paler.

''It doesn't mean anything my loves. I still love you the same.'' she whispered and tried to hug Klaus but he stepped away.

''Why did you never tell us?'' Carolne asked wanting to believe his mothers words.

Esther turned to Caroline and her eyes was filled with tears.

''I was afraid you would go away that you will leave me. That Klaus will run away.'' she said and looked at her son again like she wanted nothing more than to accept her.

''Everyhtings makes sense now. That why Mikael hated me and could never love me cause i'm not his. I'm sure that he wished everyday that you would have picked someone else.'' Klaus whispered and was ready to leave but Caroline hold him here.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything he's done to you...'' Esther said and this time he placed her hands on Klaus's face.

''I love you Klaus. I know I don't say it often and that my fear of Mikael didn't let me protect you but I do love you so very much. You became everything i wanted despite how he treated you. You won but proving him wrong. You're not useless...you're clever, you protect your family, you're can be whatever you want in the future. I'm proud of you everyday.'' she said and her words were nothing but the truth.

Esther couldn't connect with her son cause he shut her out most of the times but damn her if she ever let him think that she didn't love him.

Klaus had lost his ability to speak. His parents never said anything like that to him...Never. She had said she was proud of him and it was the only thing he craved more after Caroline. He wanted to hear these words from when he was 5 years old. Klaus wasn't good with words so he did the only thing he could to make her see how much her words affected him...he hugged her.

His mother left a whimper as her son hugged her closer...something that he haven't done since he was a child. He held him close and caress her back. She should have said these words everyday to him but she was gonna fix her mistake now.

Caroline watched the scene and felt everything Klaus's was feeling. Their mother has finally made her proud with all the things she said to her brother. For once Klaus could feel the love he was denied all these years.

Caroline didn't want to interrupt but she wanted answers.

''Why did you adopt when you could have children?'' she asked and her mother's head shot up from Klaus to look at her.

''I... '' she started to say and Klaus released her wiping his tears in secret.

'' Before Elijah was born I had another son. His name was Fin. You don't know about him cause it hurts me too much to remember him. She was just 7 years old when he died. He hadn't live at all. He was my first child and I lost him.'' she said and her voice was breaking and she tried to stop her sobs.

'' How did he die?'' Klaus asked and hold his mother's hand.

''He was sick. He lived most of his life in the hospital because of the cancer. He had a best friend there that was sick too...her name was Sage. They spent almost all their time together and she was the only one that could make him smile and fight when he was at his worst. Fin was getting better and we even talked about bringing home until Sage died. Her condition was worst then Fin's and one day her body gave up. Fin was beside her when it happened, they found him holding her hand. From that day he relapsed...nothing the doctors could do could make him better. It was like he didn't want to live at all and I think that's what happened. After Sage he just gave up and one day I one day doctors came to me in the hallway to say that my first son was dead. I couldn't handle it. I was in my room for days even neglecting Elijah. I didn't want to see anyone but Fin but he was gone.''

''Mother...'' Caroline murmured and she was holding her in her arms now.

''It's ok...you have all of us. We're here when you want someone to talk to. We love you.''

''Caroline you were always my ray of light in this house.'' Esther said and was ready to continue.

''I was trying to get my life back and was working for a charity event for orphaned children. I was talking to the headmistress of the institute when I saw you two. You were just babies and when I saw you I felt my heart beat normally again for the first time after Fin's death. I begged Mikael to let me adopt you and seeing me almost excited for something made him grand me this favour. I brought you home and you became my whole world cause taking care of you and loving you healed me. I was able to become a good mother again to you and Elijah.'' she said and she was looking anxious for the reaction but her children still seemed restless.

'' But what are we mother? Is Caroline my twin?'' Klaus said and his whole body was trembling waiting for her answer.

''Or are we from different families?'' Caroline said completing his thoughts.

They were some seconds in your life that will feel like hours. These moments where you sitting in the edge of a cliff and will either fall or be saved. There are the seconds before your life changes completely. It doesn't last more that you heartbeat and yet it feels like it stops your heart.

'' Of course you are twins...you don't have to worry about that. Your parents had died in a fire and by some miracle the firefighters were able to rescue you. I chose you cause I didn't want anyone to separate you. Twins rarely go to the same family but just a look at you and I could see that would be a tragic mistake. You were made to be together.'' she said and smiled at her children thinking this will make them happy.

''I adopted Klaus a week later that you though cause he need to stay at the hospital a little longer. One of the toys they given him was made from white oak and he was allergic to it which made him have an allergic sock and they needed to check on him. So he stayed a while longer.'' she said again fast but still her children's faces where blank.

Klaus didn't know how to react. He wanted to laugh at himself for hoping even for a second. Like he didn't know that world never offered him anything. But he had believed it. God made a terrible mistake by making him be born in the same family as the love of his life and thought he was now trying to correct it. But god or whatever was up there wanted him to suffer. They gave him light in his life only for him to be forbidden to feel its heat. He wanted to destroy everything.

Caroline knew that her mother expected them to smile at her words but she couldn't. They were back at where they began. Their last hope of a normal life was gone. He was her twin, her brother, her lover and none of these was gonna change. She wished she could tall her mother she loved him but that was impossible now. Their only solution now was to hide it forever or run away. Damn the fates from playing with them like that or maybe it was just their fault. They wanted so much to find a way down that were ready to believe anything. She looked at Klaus and could see the same feelings on his face. Everything was lost. They had eat the forbidden fruit and there was no way back now.

Their mother still looked at them waiting for them to say something. Suddenly Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand ans she looked at him wondering what he was planning.

''Mother can we go to the lake house for the night? This is a lot to process and I need to be alone with my sister for a while to sort things out.'' Klaus said and even his mother couldn't resist his puppy eyes.

''Of course you can.'' she said and fished the key from her pocket to give it to him.

''Take all the time you want...I will be here waiting for you.'' she said and smiled at them.

Klaus was dragging her to the door as fast as he could when Caroline turned to their mother again and her face was full of terror.

''Mom...whatever you do, DON'T tell father where we are or what we know, please.'' she begged her and followed Klaus to the car.

They were quite in the whole drive to the house, noone daring to speak. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder and was watching the road ahead counting Klaus's breath. Sometimes he turned and placed a sweet, quick kiss in her hair before continuing to drive faster than before.

They reached the house and Klaus open the door while I tried to find the lights.

''I'm gonna bring some woods to start the fire. I'll be right back.'' he murmured and went to the back yard.

Caroline nod and found some blankets to put in front of the fireplace so they could enjoy it's warmth.

When she was finished she sat on the couch where he found her when he came back. He started working on the fireplace and Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore.

''Are you disappointed?'' she said and wrapped her hands around her knees.

Klaus looked up to her with confusion on his eyes.

''I thought that you were.'' he said and the fire started lightening up the room.

'' I am sad that things wouldn't be easier for us but for a weird reason I am relieved too. I didn't want to lose my brother. I know it's sick but you're my twin and my family and I wanted us still be that. You're part of me, part of my blood and I didn't want to lose that.'' she confessed and hugged herself tighter like she was scared of the words that was coming out of her mouth.

Klaus closed the distance between them and fell to his knees infront of her and cupped her face with his caring hands enjoying the sensation of her skin against hers like it was he first time.

'' You're my sister Caroline, the person that was with me in every moment of my life. When you're happy, I am happy. When you're sad, my heart breaks along with you. You're my sister and whatever happens noone can take this from us. We're bound forever, we are one. Being twins it's not a curse it's a blessing. If we weren't I would have missed so many things, I would have missed growing up together with you.'' he said and his voice transferred all the longing in his heart.

He pulled her face closer and kissed her rosy, soft lips lazily. He gave her little, intoxicating pecks at the beginning before she pulled his body between her legs and and started tugging his hair. Klaus moved his hands to her thighs making her sigh in the kiss. He rested both his hands there letting her control the angle of the kiss while one of her hands we on his face and the other was playing with the hair in his nape.

Caroline opened her mouth slowly and let his tongue battle with hers. It caressed the top of her tongue before she explored every part of him with hers. The kiss became more aggressive by the minute. He bit her lower lip and groaned when he felt both of her hands on his neck pushing him so their mouths and bodies were so close that it was hard to distinguish one for the other. She could fell his heartbeat against her chest in a perfect rhythm with hers and felt his hands finding their way toward her rips and almost making her shatter from pleasure. She sucked his tongue and could feel his erection rising. She pulled away giving him a last lingering kiss.

'' It could have taken years to find you or maybe I would be unlucky enough to never meet you if we weren't born together. And now I have you and you love me and you always did love me and there is no way you would leave me. We belong to eachother.'' she said trying to catch her breath after this kiss and failing.

Everytime they kissed it felt even more right that they were together. Something that felt so damn magical could never be wrong.

Klaus rose up and kissed her hand before urging her to rise and lead her to sit at the blankets infront of the fireplace. They didn't talk at all again, feeling everything they needed in the silence. It was almost like they read eachother's mind. Klaus was lying down and resting his head in her legs. She was sitting and playing with his hair. He was looking at her face like she was his treasure and she was looking at the flames.

''I wish we could stay like this forever.'' she said and her gaze locked with his, their yes changing colours from the light if the fire.  
They still were fascinating with eachother after all these years, never tired of examining eachother's faces.

''Soon Care, we would be able to...i Promise you.'' he whispered sweetly at her and pressed his face in her hand again begging her to continue her previous movements.

He needed her touch, he felt everything fading away when she was near.

Caroline looked again at the flames and wished that his words would come true. She felt a need she hadn't felt in a long time...the need to sing. Klaus was the artist of the family and she had the voice. Her family wanted to hear her sing all the time when she was younger and Klaus loved it most of all. He even sang with her some times even though he didn't like it cause it made her happy. She wanted to do that again now.

_**''Darling I'm lost, adrift in the dark. I'm clutching your words to my vampire heart once more'' **_she singed the first lyrics quietly waiting to see what he'll do. But the words touched her soul cause she was lost too. Lost in a love story she shouldn't have been in and the only thing she could do was cherishing his words that they would find a way to be together.

Klaus opened his eyes when he heart he voice. It was a long time since she last sang to him. Hearing her voice was sending chills though his spine. When she sing it was like she took his heart out of his body and held it in his hands. He looked at him and knew she wanted him to sing too.

_**''Here we are in the darkest place, my reflection shows only your face.'' **_he followed her lead and watched her face light up.

Klaus knew this was one of her favourites songs but know he found a whole knew meaning to it. Cause every thought he had been for her. He was sure that if someone looked at his eyes he would she the ghost of her soul there.

**''And the people in our lives, we all leave behind...leave behind.'' **she sang and thought of the loss of her family. Cause if there were gonna be together they had to abandon them.

_**''Here we are in the darkest place to keep from forgetting, I picture your face.'' **_Klaus knew Care was his way of staying sane that's why he painted her so much. Just a look at her face and everything fell into place.

_**''So I curse you, my vampire heart for letting me love you...love you. For letting me love you from the Start.'' **_they sang together and felt like the song was made for them.

He had fallen in love from the first time his eyes fell on her and she was his the moment he had kissed her.

Whether it was a curse or blessing their love existed and they felt like they never had a choice. It was written for them from the start. Their hearts choose for them despite reason and rules cause they were No Rules in Love. Love is not something that you can fit in a box and under a label. Love is wild, love is unpredictable. Love can destroy and love can bring you the greatest happiness.

Klaus hooked his hand behind Caroline's neck and brought her down to him. Her hair created a halo around them while they kissed for what seemed like hours. Caroline traced his chest with his finger while he continued attacking her mouth.

He slowly rose up and started to cover her body with his. She was in her back in seconds and he placed himself between her legs again and she moaned as he fest his hard member against in her most intimate place. He intertwine his fingers with hers and hold them so tight that she felt they would break under his touch. He places their hands beside her head and let some of his weight fell on her. He felt her breasts touch his chest and all his blood moved south. Caroline rose her head and kissed him again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips molded together with a bruising pressure, slackening for a moment only to press even harder once more.

They could get any closer even if they tried. She started moving under him and he growled like a wild animal by the friction that was created. He could smell how wet she was while he buckled his hips and hating that there was still clothes to separate them.

''Take them off before I rip them apart.'' Klaus ordered her and Caroline become even more wet hearing his words.

She ignored him and her hands moved to lift his shirt off his head and licked her lips when his muscular chest appeared. Caroline moved her hands over his v lines down his waist and he felt him almost shatter. She continued her torture by licking at his chest and lightly biting his nipples while unzipping his pants.

Klaus eyes rolled back and he felt like he could see stars form the pleasure. He looked down on her and she could see the lust in his eyes.

He grabbed her shirt with his two hands and she heart the fabric being destroyed. He had rip her shirt in two and didn't leave her time to calm down before unclasping her bra and ducking his head at her breasts. One of his hands cupped her right breast and caressed it like it was clay. The other one was removed her skirt with one swift move. His mouth covered her other breast and he heard her moaning his name.

The resounding moan made his head go fuzzy and he had to concentrate on the soft pink flesh between his lips to ground him. His hands ran up and down her sides, fingers bumping over her ribs. She kissed her there and she never knew how sensitive that part was until he discovered it. She ran her hands down his back and she arched up, her middle grazing his erection, which strained against his pants.

He removed them and was naked infront of her. He didn't lose time as he went down and started biting and kissing her inner thighs. His stumble made her nerves feel like she was in fire.

''I will gonna make you come so hard that you won't be able to walk for days.'' he whispered and she felt the vibrations of his voice right in her core. He kissed her down there and then grabbed her underwear with his teeth and slowly dragged it down her legs. He brought it to his face, inhaling it before tossing it aside.

''Divine.'' he said and were on her again.

The were both naked now and the need to be one was even stronger. He moaned against her flesh and lifted his head just to bury it in her neck, sucking absently on the notch of her collarbone.

'' Klaus, more please.'' she whimpering waiting this sweet torture to end.

''What do you want Caroline?'' Klaus asked loving to tease her and wanting to hear her say it.

'' You Klaus, you.'' she said and kissed him again.

''You can become more specific.'' he said and smirked at her watching her trying to be angry at her and control her lust at the same time.  
''I can do it myself if you don't want to help you know.'' she said smiling back thinking he got him when she saw his smile widen. Fuck.

''Let's see it.'' he said and intertwine one of his hands with hers again.

He moved their united hands towards her entrance and Caroline felt her wetness at her fingers. She never did this again and Klaus knew it. He pressed their hands deeper inside her and her head fall back and was close to the flames of the fireplace. Klaus controlled their moves and made her fingers hit the right spot that made her tighter at every thrust. The feel of his fingers and his inside her was more than she could handle. It was too hot, the fire, him, their hands.

Klaus has never saw something hotter than Caroline near an orgasm he looked down and enjoyed seeing ow he made her scream from pleasure. He continued his thrusts that now Caroline's hips were accompanying them and kissed her one more time. The kiss was the end of her as she tighten up around their fingers and came hard and long. She screamed his name and felt like she saw stars around her.

But he didn't leave her time to come down from her high as he thrust inside her. That first contact was simply euphoric as his whole length fitted inside her and filled her up. Caroline digged her nails as his shoulder as he started moving. She locked her ankles around his waist, wanting to keep him inside of her. She held him

tightly, her nails digging into his back as he moved in and out of her, sending shock waves of

pleasure though her body and into her very core where she began to lose her sanity.  
He moved her legs then and placed them above his shoulder and the new angle made them both moan in pleasure. His thrusts were deeper now and harder.

''Your neck. I love your neck.'' he whispered softly and kissed it leaving marks.

Everything about her body was beautiful. She was a naked angel in effulgent glory. She was his. All his. And Klaus made it his duty to sustain her love for him.  
She shut her blue eyes and threw her head back enjoying the sensation.

''I'm so close. Faster Klaus." she called.  
"**Come **for me, Caroline" he kept his warm hands on her waist, quietly taking note of which rhythms she preferred over the others.

Her body crashed down on him like lightning and she came, giving off a final whine of bliss and

fell back, gasping for air. He followed soon enough and moaning her name.

They were outside their house and Klaus felt Caroline stop.

''I hate that we have to go back. '' she whispered and Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

''Caroline we talked about this. Mikael would get suspicious.'' Klaus said and sighed, it wasn't like he wanted to come back.

''Fine.'' she said and walked past him to enter the house first.

Klaus laughed at her childish behavior but run after her anyway.

Caroline opened the door smiling when she saw what was going on inside.

Klaus fell upon Caroline as she suddenly stopped and try to get away.

''No. no Caroline! Come in and bring him with you. Come now you don't want to make me angry.'' Mikael said but he still couldn't see him cause Caroline was blocking his view.

''Father what is this? Have you gone mad?'' Caroline said and he never heard her this scared before.

He obeyed his order and moved inside. I followed her closing the door when I saw what she had witnessed seconds ago.

Kol and Rebekah were together in a corner with fear all over their face. His mother was on the floor trembling with a bruise in her face. And his father...no Mikael was standing above her with a gun at his hand. A gun that was turned on Caroline. Klaus knew his father was aggressive but this was reaching another level of craziness. He felt rage watching his family threaten by the man who should protect them. But when she watched him pointing the gun at Caroline everything around him became red. Every muscle on his body was getting ready to attack. One move against any of them and he will bury him alive.

''Father please.'' Caroline begged and I tried to get infront of her.

''Make one more step and I will kill her.'' he threaten stopping Klaus at his tracks.

'' You came just at the right time. I was just finished telling them what you were really doing in the lake house...She gave keys for.'' she said and looked at Esther with pure hatred.

''What are you talking Mikael?'' Klaus said and he managed to sound brave.

''Stop pretending Klaus. I know everything. Ask you dear sister here.'' he said and smiled at him.

'' Father this is not the way.'' Caroline tried to reason with him but it only seemed to fuel his fire.

''Shut up! I loved you, I gave you a chance to save yourself and you choose him.'' said and gripped the gun tighter.

''Tell them it's not true Klaus. Tell him.'' Esther begged and looked at Klaus.

''Mother I'm sorry...i'm sorry.'' he started to say but Mikael started laughing.

''He can't my love. He fucks his dear sister when we turn our back. What is it little ones? Did you think you weren't related? Did you think you had a change?'' he shouted and his words cut the deep.

''You were never part of the family. You were born bastards and you will always be that. Damn Esther for making me accept your filthy blood in this family.'' he said and spit on the ground.

''Shut up.'' Kol called from the other side and he stepped forward before Rebekah pulled him back.

Mikael laughed again now pointing the gun at them. When his back was turned Esther looked at Caroline and nob her head towards the edge of the table. There was a knife on the floor probably someone tried to attack him before he threw it away. Caroline knew that was her only chance and she reached to grabbed it before his attention was on the again. She took it fast and hide it behind her back.

''Then you should join them in prison Kol.'' Mikael said and Klaus had enough.

'' Even him choose me over you. Don't you understand that you have noone but yourself to turn to?'' Klaus said and he knew he had succeed in taking the attention from Klaus.

''You destroyed this family, boy.'' he said and now the gun was pointing in his heart.

'' No you did, you destroyed every day. If you kill me they will cry at my funeral. But you Mikael, we all wish you were dead everyday. I hate you, Elijah left to get away, Kol and Rebekah despise you, Mother only stays because of us and you manage to make the only person that still loved you loathe you.'' he said and smirked at him.

Everything after that happened without anyone realizing it. Mikael fired and Klaus fall to the ground screaming from pain. Then it was blood everywhere, Klaus's blood. Everybody screamed and tried to reach him. Caroline didn't scream. Her voice was lost. She watched as it was a dream. She clutched her hand feeling as if she was being shot, she felt her whole body trembling.

Her eyes were cold as she turned on Mikael and screamed at him.

''He is mine you bastard.''

Mikael was frozen by his actions and he didn't see her coming. Caroline hold the Knife above him for a moment before pushing to his chest. Now Mikael was the one that fell to the ground and screamed like a wild animal.

'' You can't take him for me.'' Caroline stabbed him again and this time the knife hit his heart.

She felt his heart stop beating but she stabbed him again and again while crying. He hated him, he wanted him to suffer more. Just killing him wasn't enough.

'' We came into this world together and we will leave this world together.'' she said and felt hands wrapping around her and try to pick her up.

''It's ok Caroline. It's ok. It's over.'' Kol said and Caroline hugged him closer and started crying in his arms.

The knife fell from her hands.

''He's alive'' Rebekah said and Caroline's head shot up to watch her and her mother above Klaus trying to stop the bleeding.

''He missed. He hit him on the shoulder.'' Esther said but Caroline could hear anything but the word ''alive''

She left Kol and run to him. She hold his hands and tried not to cry. Klaus tried to open his eyes and smiled when he saw Caroline.

_**''If it don't end in bloodshed dear, it's probably not love.'' **_he whispered at her and she hold his hand tighter.

**This is it. I hope all of you don't hate me for making them being twins. I tried to change the story but exploring this forbidden love was my intention from the start, I'm very sorry if I disappointed you. As for the end more trouble it's coming. This story would have two more chapters. I love you all so much.  
Today it's my birthday so please review as my present.  
Thanks the new guest for the reviews in the 3 first chapters**

_**My Vampire heart was the song they were singing**_


	7. Promises are made to be Broken

**Hi to everyone! It's been a long time I know but summer vacations just doesn't let me write...too much sun...too much swimming. I just want to thank everyone who took the time and reviewed! I looked at them all the time to remind myself that they are people that love this fic! Enjoy!**

**I also want to thank everyone from tumblr that voted for me and made me even win as **_**The Most Optimistic Blog. **_**I love you all.****You can follow me here: **_**KCISMYRELIGION**_

Klaus was feeling light-headed but he put all his strength in order to stay awake and alarmed. He had to stay awake for her, he had to get her out of this mess. He had made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to destroy her and he wasn't about to break it. So he tried with all he had, to ignore the pain, to ignore the pull to the darkness. He had to talk to his mother...he had to talk to her so his plan could work. The police would be here in any moment.

He heard his mother's voice in the distance at last giving orders.

'' Caroline let him to me sweetheart, you need to call an ambulance, he needs it. Rebekah call the police and Kol go clean the knife from fingertips.'' Esther instructed and everyone quickly obeyed her orders.

''Even if it has no fingertips mother they gonna know it's one of us. They're gonna find out it's her.'' Kol replied while he still tried to grasp what happened.

''It will buy us time till I think something that can save her.'' she reassured him and went back at taking care of Klaus.

When Kol left Klaus had the opportunity he wanted. He gripped her hand tight and forced her to look at his eyes.

'' Don't speak...don't speak to anyone till I do.'' Klaus murmured between his teeth trying to control his breathing.

'' I can fix this, I can...don't speak to anyone.'' he repeated to her and tighten his hold on her.

'' It's my place to protect all of you not yours. He shot you, he shoot you in cold blood cause I wasn't brave enough to leave him all these years ago.'' Esther cried as her son's blood started to stain her clothes.

Klaus just went on like he haven't heard a word she said.

'' Caroline is my responsibility. What has to be done only I can do it.'' he managed to say before Caroline returned to his side.

''It's here... the ambulance just came.'' she said the same moment the paramedics came in and went to attend Klaus.

Caroline watched as her brother was carried away and didn't dare to look back at her father's body. She killed him, she could still feel her hands pushing the knife inside his chest. She knew that she shouldn't feel remorse , he had tried to kill Klaus but he was still her father and she had ended him. She wanted to scream till her lungs used all the air but she couldn't. She didn't have the luxury to crack now. She had to stay strong for him, Klaus needed her.

'' Is it true, Klaus? I need to know.'' Caroline heard her mother asking her brother as he was moved inside the ambulance.

Klaus turned his head and didn't breathe a word. Caroline exchanged a look with him and he extended his hand at her urging Caroline to come with. She run without any hesitation, being in this house was driving her crazy. She needed to get away from her father, no Mikael.

She was ready to go inside when the paramedics stopped her.

''Only family members can escort him, miss.'' he stated

'' I'm his Sister. I'm his twin. Where he goes...I go.'' she declared and moved them aside to go sit beside him.

He smiled slightly as she took his hand again and squeezed it.

'' Took you long enough. '' he teased but his face twitched all of a sudden and he started coughing blood.

'' Fuck, Klaus. Don't you dare leave me.'' she said and hold her sobs inside again as the doctors put an oxygen mask on him.

'' I will never abandon you again.'' he promised but she could see in his eyes that he was lying.

Klaus didn't know when he had passed out as he opened his eyes...he could see he was probably in the hospital right now. He tried to get up but his shoulder was burning. _Where was she?_

'' Caroline went to bring me some coffee.'' he explained and he turned to see Stefan sitting next to him.

'' Stefan when did you come?'' he asked and tried to get up again but it didn't work.

'' Did they give me anesthetics?'' he complained and Stefan just sighed.

'' God, I hope so. If that's what it's needed to knock you out...I must start buying some.'' he said and grinned at him.

'' I almost died show some respect, Salvatore.'' Klaus groaned and wanted nothing more that to go back to sleep...his arm was killing him.

'' I text your sister that you're awake. '' he said and looked relieved.

'' Really, I'm impressed that you would even use my state to show her you're the good boyfriend. Have you no shame? '' he teased and Stefan was tempted to throw his cellphone at him.

'' Oh, shut up or I call the nurses again. And can I ask what have you planned? Your family won't even talk to the police about what happened in there.'' Stefan uttered and all the humor between them was gone.

'' Are they here? '' Klaus asked and looked around like they were hiding behind the curtains.

'' Not yet but they're on the way. They're hoping they have better luck at getting answers from you and Caroline.'' he pointed and got up.

'' Stefan, remember when you said that you would stay by my side if I even needed help? '' Klaus asked and for the first time in a long time he had to rely on someone else than himself.

Stefan nodded and there was a glimpse of determination in his eyes.

'' I want you to delay Care. I want to talk to the police first and I need to be alone. '' he informed him and Stefan's eyes widen.

'' No way, I'm letting you do what I think you want to do. '' Stefan replied and his tone was angry.

'' Take care of Rebekah and try to stop Kol from getting into trouble all the time. And Caroline...try to support her...don't let he be alone. '' Klaus went on ignoring his friend's protest.

'' Was it you? Did you kill him at least or are you doing it for her?'' Stefan growled and started pacing in the room.

'' I won't let her go in jail Stefan. I got her into this...I will get her out.'' he murmured and he thought of his promise that he would kill everyone that got in their way but in the end it was she that protected them.

'' Damn Klaus, I told you this wasn't going to end well. Caroline will never let you do this.'' Stefan said and stopped infront of him.

'' Who will they believe me or her? Who would think a girl like her could do it? I have a reputation for being violent even everyone at school will say that it was me.'' Klaus pointed out and Stefan could see that he was right.

If it ever came to him and Caroline everyone would believe she was just trying to protect him.

'' I have to separate myself from her anyway. Look what I turned her into. If I never kissed her she wouldn't be a killer. I know I'm not strong enough to stay away but if I'm locked up I will have no choice.'' he whispered and his hands had turn into fists.

'' She would kill you herself if she finds out.'' Stefan warned him.

'' Just promise you will look after them.'' he said and extended his hand.

Stefan gripped him tight thinking about how long it will be till he can talk to his friend again.

'' Say it was self-defense at least, you idiot.'' he said and let go of his hand.

* * *

He moved out to find Caroline when he heard Klaus murmuring ''Thank you for everything.''

Stefan spotted her as she was heading back to Klaus's room. Damn. Klaus for making him do this and damn him for what he was about to do. It had to be another way than him ending up in prison. Stefan will never admit it to Klaus but he consider him more than a friend, he was a brother to him. He loved Damon but he could never trust him after he stole Elena for him, after making his life miserable just because Elena left him for Mat after a while. Klaus had stood by his side whenever he needed him, he had even helped him ask out Rebekah which made him to be forever at his dept.

If he could not imagine how he would handle years without getting on Klaus's nerves, he couldn't imagine how Caroline will endure his absence for even a week. _I don't think they were ever separated for more than three days and he wondered who would break first. Klaus in prison or Caroline waiting for him?_

'' Here's your coffee, Stefan'' she whispered and she seemed tired and disoriented.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes red from crying and there was blood stains covering her clothes.

'' Thanks. Why don't you go home Caroline? I will look after him till you return. You need to change you clothes.'' he pointed out and Caroline raise her gaze while nervously fixing her hair.

'' I don't want to go home. '' she said and started playing with her hair again.

'' Caroline you need to...'' he started but she stopped him.

'' I can't go home...I can't. Not yet.'' she insisted and her voice was weak.

Caroline couldn't face what she's done yet not before talking to her brother first.

'' I need to see Klaus.'' she murmured and tried to walk to his room but Stefan prevented her from moving.

'' What the hell are you doing?'' Caroline shouted finding some of her strength back.

Stefan looked nervously around and was glad noone was around. Then he found what he was looking for. The small storage room he had seen earlier.

'' I'm sorry but we need to talk.'' he declared and shoved her inside before closing the door behind them and locking it.

Klaus heard voices coming out of his door and he was sure that the police had arrived, He hoped Stefan had succeeded and Caroline wouldn't come storming in. He pushed the thoughts of her away and concentrated at what he had to do.

Thankfully, Klaus was a talented liar. It was one of his traits that got him in and out of trouble a thousand times. He knew what people wanted to hear, what words he had to use to make them believe his side of the story. The first impression was crucial he had to look the part...to play the part. He had to look like someone who was capable of killing his own father, then some little lies with hint of truth inside them and he had them dancing to his tune.

The door opened the moment he was sitting up and he watched as two policemen entered his room. The one was a young, tall, well-trained man with brown hair that it was a little longer that he thought it was appropriate for his kind of job. He had an air of confidence around him like he had done this a thousand times. Besides him was a young, petite, brunette with hair that reached her chin and one of these fancy glasses. She was cute he had to admit but there was something about her that told him that he could kick anyone ass if she wanted him like his Caroline. He had to understand who was in charge of this case so he could turn his attention to him or her.

'' Hello Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Caleb and this is my partner Vera. '' the man introduced himself and pull his police ID from his pocket.

'' We are sent here by the police department to investigate the attempt of murder against you but more importantly the murder and death of you father, Mikael Mikaelson that occurred today between 8 and 9 pm'' the woman informed him and had an impatience look on her face.

The girl probably just got her job and was eager to prove her worth. That meant she wanted to solve this case and catch and real murderer fast and that meant she will more willingly accept his story than the guy besides her who was probably her superior...at least for now.

'' We tried to talk to your mother and your siblings earlier but they refuse to even talk to us.'' Caleb went on even though he realized that Klaus didn't utter a word either.

_What's up with his family?_ He wondered but Vera cut his thoughts.

'' Where is your other sister, Caroline? '' she asked him and looked around the room like she could find her here.

'' You don't need her here believe me. I am the man you seek.'' Klaus confessed and saw Caleb's head shot up like he couldn't believe that he really talked.

'' Do you mean you killed him or you know who did?'' Vera asked again before Caleb could phrase a question.

That was odd. Klaus couldn't understand their dynamic. He was in charge but somehow it seemed she had the upper hand in the relationship except if...

'' Wait are you two dating?'' he asked and watched as the girl turned pink and almost lost all her nerve.

'' That's why he lets you ask all the questions, doesn't he?'' he said and smirked at her enjoying her uneasiness but Caleb stepped forward.

'' I know what you're doing and it won't work on me.'' he said calmly and a recorder appeared out of his pocket.

'' Now, can you describe to me what happened tonight.'' he questioned him and Klaus cleared hit throat before talking.

'' I came home, my father shot me and I stabbed him till he had no more air to breath.'' he confessed coldly and there was no sign of emotion on his voice that made Vera shiver inside.

Caleb sighed in frustration and repeated his question.

'' If you want to be a smartass I can do it too. But first believe me when I say that we would stay here till I know every single detail and secondly we two will play a big part in your trial if you really did it so I suggest you to make our job as easier as you can.'' he warned and returned his mocking smirk back at him.

Damn him, Klaus hated him already.

''Why tonight? What made you father snap? '' the brunette girl asked again and took a step towards me while her hand was on her gun.

'' Me and my twin, Caroline, are adopted. We just learned that this morning from our mother and we needed some time away as you can imagine so we went to our house outside the city. We came home tonight mostly to speak to Kol and Rebekah. Caroline entered first and I felt her freeze. I didn't know what was happening till I heard my father's voice commanding us to go inside. And then I saw that he had gone completed mad. He was holding a gun, my brother and sister was trembling at a corner and my mother was at his feet with a black eye and other injuries as you may have noticed.''

Klaus knew that was the easy part, that was the truth before the lies.

'' Was his reaction out of character or was this violence behavior a common thing?'' Caleb asked and his eyes were cold showing no emotion.

'' If you ask if he was holding a gun against me everyday...then the answer was no. He reached that level of craziness slow but steady. My father had a very bad temper and my mother and me were usually at the receiving of it. Hitting me was a casual thing but he never before had the intention to kill me. I guess most of his hate came cause I wasn't his real son but who knows what is...was in that man's head.'' Klaus murmured and looked outside the window cause he hated seeing pity in their eyes.

''What occurred when you entered the house? '' Vera asked and her voice and facial expression was softer now and she wasn't that guarded around him.

'' He started screaming things about leaving the house without his permission, that his mother had no right to tell us the truth and that he should never allow our bastard's blood to corrupt his family. He could say whatever he wanted for me but say a bad word about Caroline infront of me and I lose it. I snapped at him, telling him how everyone hated him and when Kol took my side and not his...his anger rose and he shoot me. My father you see only knew how to communicate with violence. He was pointing the gun at my mother then and I got up despite the pain and grabbed the knife that was already on the floor, it had probably fallen from my mother's hands when he attacked her. I used all my strength and throw him to the ground. His gun fell from his arms and I used this opportunity to stab him.'' Klaus finished and grabbed his hand to stop it from trembling.  
He did it now, he confessed, he was going to prison, he saved her. Caroline would hate me but he couldn't care less. He was never going to allow her to go to prison for a murder he should have commit. He should be the one to kill Mikael not her.

'' How many times? '' Caleb asked and looked into his eyes searching for something.

'' What? '' Klaus asked not understanding what he meant. _Why wasn't he in cuffs already?_

'' Ηοw many times you stabbed him? '' Caleb repeated the question and Klaus froze.

He didn't know how many Caroline stab him...he could only faintly hear her voice and Mikael's screams when he was down.

Caroline was hitting Stefan with everything she got but he wasn't moving an inch and was covering her mouth in order not to scream. She knew that somehow that was Klaus's doing but that didn't stop her for kicking Stefan hard enough that he released her.

'' Damn Caroline. Please don't scream cause I really don't want to hit you.'' Stefan warned and her voice stuck in her throat.

_Hit her? What the hell was going on?_

'' What is all this? Why are you keeping me here? '' she demanded and Stefan could see the resemblance with Klaus clearly when they were angry.

A king and Queen that's what everyone used to call them and that was what the truly were.

'' It's better you don't know. I will let you out as soon as they leave.'' he noted and rested his head against the door.

'' They? What are you talking about? Is Klaus behind this?'' she asked and watched as Stefan avoided her gaze.

'' He is, isn't he? What the hell...'' she started to say but suddenly she froze in her place and her eyes widen.

'' No, no, no, no. It can't be. He can't be so stupid. He can't do what I imagine...'' she mumbled in a hurry and fall on Stefan trying to reach for the door again.

'' Hey, calm down. It's gonna be ok. It's what he wanted.'' Stefan tried to calm her but it was useless.

'' I am not gonna let him take the blame for me. You hiding me from the police, Klaus doesn't want me near them cause I would tell them the truth. LET ME OUT!'' she screamed and Stefan covered her mouth again.

'' There is no way he could live a peaceful day if he knew you were rotting in prison. You're stronger than him Caroline, you can handle being without him better. You must be the one to stay home and don't think for a moment that I don't hate what he's doing as much as you do. I know he loves you Caroline and that you love him too, really love him so don't stop him cause it would be a lot worse for him if you do. '' Stefan whispered and removed his hand from her mouth.

'' I'm not...I'm not stronger.'' she cried and fell to the floor.

'' I want to go back. I want to go back to the house. I told him we shouldn't leave. I want to go back.'' she sobbed and Stefan hugged her as he felt his heart breaking for her.

Klaus tried to think very hard, collecting every memory his brain could have stored. Caroline has stabbed Mikael twice he was sure but it maybe be three too. He couldn't know. They were both looking at him. He couldn't delay his answer or they would know that he was lying. There is no way he would let a detail like that send Caroline to prison. Then Kol's voice came to his mind..._telling Caroline that it was over, that it was enough. _He stabbed him more than necessary that must be it.

'' Three, I stabbed him tree times. One for me, one for my sister and one for my family.'' he said and went closer to him and watched fear in his eyes for the first time.

'' Three was more than necessary.'' Vera noted as she thought that he probably was dead after the second blow.

'' Like I said one was for my satisfaction. '' he claimed and throw her one of his evil grins again.

He was right. He thanked his luck for the first time.

_That man is definitely killer material but something was off ._

Vera didn't voiced her thoughts cause it was just her instinct talking and she didn't want to overstep her boundaries with Caleb again. She placed a hand lightly at his back and he leaned back like he was looking for it's warmth.

'' Klaus Mikaelson you are arrested under the accusation of murder. '' Caleb stated and got the cuffs out of his jacket.

He bound one of his hands on the bed frame and Klaus's didn't offer any resistance like he was bored of the situation.

'' You would stay in here till your recovery and they will be guards around you 24/7. You will be transferred to county jail till your trial .'' he announced and whispered something at Vera's ear.

'' I am going to call the office. If you see his sister try to get something out of her and I will try his family again. Toby and Spencer will be here soon to take your place. ''

''Don't worry sweetheart...I am not resisting.'' he teased and Caleb thrown him a cold look before moving out.

They stood in silence for a while until Klaus couldn't stand it and was afraid of what Caroline would do when Stefan can't hold her anymore.

'' You can't believe anything Caroline says.'' he told her and she raised her head...her eyes filled with surprise.

'' Why?'' she asked simply.

'' Do you have siblings officer? '' he said and she felt like he used the wold ''officer'' sarcastically.

'' No.'' she answered simply clearly not enjoying where this was going.

'' Well, let em explain it to you then. We can love a thousand people in our lives with a thousand different ways but nothing will come close to the love between siblings. We will do anything to protect them, anything to make them happy cause our own happiness depends on it and we won't ask nothing in return cause they're family. Now imagine that feeling magnified in twins. Me and Caroline will walk on fire for eachother, in a home like ours we were all we had. Caroline will try to protect me, even try to take the blame or throw it to someone else. '' Klaus told her and was praying she will understand.

'' But that will mean, she will got to prison! Why would she do that?'' Vera asked again oblivious to the irony her question held.

'' We don't really think in this situations...we just act. She would think it's better her than me. I have never been away from her more than two days you know. I never thought I will have to know how life without her is so soon. Is there a chance to get out some day?'' Klaus whispered the last part like he was embarrassed to show weakness.

'' Well if you go for self-defence and the fact that you were protecting your family plus your father's violent behavior they might ignore the vengeful part in the murder. Don't get your hopes up that means you can be sentenced for ten years or least but it all depends in the judge. '' she informed him and watched a flinch of pain on his face before he hide it.

'' Ten years huh? There is no way she will wait that long. '' he murmured and she couldn't hear what he said.

Caroline raised up from the floor and hated that Stefan has seen her like this. He looked at her like he understood but noone really could.

'' Can you let me out now? I swear I will say whatever lies he wants me too. '' she pleaded and started fixing her hair and wiping her tears.

'' Caroline...'' Stefan began but Caroline didn't have more time to argue.

'' I gave you my promise...I just want to see him now that there is still time. I just want to see him.'' she insisted and Stefan moved aside to let her pass.

'' I'm trusting you.'' he said and wished he wasn't wrong or Klaus would never forgive him.

Caroline run at the hallways trying to reach him. He had already confessed for that she was sure but had they took him away? Had she lost her last chance to see him? She couldn't go on all these years if they had stolen him from her already.

When she reached the door she saw that there were two policemen guarding it. She didn't care at all. She would see Klaus no matter what.

She walked towards the door proudly till the woman stopped her.

'' Sorry miss but you can't enter without permission.'' she ordered her and pointed to her to stay away.

'' Let me pass.'' she said calmly and her hands turned into fists.

'' As she said you can't enter for the time being miss. Please step away.'' he warned but Caroline was in no state to pass.

'' No, I will see him. It's my brother in there. I almost lost him today and I haven't seen him since the moment he passed out in my hands while I was trying to stop his bleeding. You will let me pass.'' she screamed now and was tired of people locking her out, she was tired of staying away from him.

Klaus heard voices outside and even Vera got up from her chair.

'' What's going on?'' she asked surprised by the loud screaming outside.

'' I'm pretty sure that Caroline just came to see me.'' he smirked and now Vera could hear clearly a female voice demanding to let her see her twin.

'' Wow, your sister is doing quite the mess by herself.'' she said and sounded impressed.

'' Can you let her in? I need to talk to her alone.'' he begged her but she declined.

'' I can't leave you alone.'' she told him but like Caroline he wasn't about to give up.

'' Where can I go? There will be three policemen outside, I am bound to the bed and I think that if I jump from the third floor there is the very high possibility of me dying. Look I just need to calm her down. I will go to prison anyway just give me this moment.''

Vera knew she shouldn't but for some reason she could sense that he really needed to. Damn her for being this sympathetic...she hoped Caleb didn't learn about this.

'' Fine...15 minutes...nothing more.'' she explained and went to open the door.

Caroline was surprised when the door open and another woman came out. She could see Klaus in the distance and she felt her heart could explode from happiness. One look at him and she was already feeling her blood pressure dropping.

'' 15 minutes sweetheart.'' she said simply and Caroline resisted the urge to hug her.

She passed through the guards and winked at them. She closed the door and she could hear all three of the start fighting.

She leaned against the door and watched him...neither of them talking, He looked tired and worn out and he looked in pain. Caroline hated to think what Mikael had done to them what he was still doing even from the grave.

'' Hello Caroline'' Klaus greeted her and his voice was filled with emotion when he said her name.  
Like calling her name again and again was enough to endure everything he had been through. He looked at her like she was his poison and his cure at the same time. And Caroline couldn't handle all these feelings boiling inside her anymore. They had promised forever to eachother, made love, he killed her father and now Klaus was lost to her...paying for her crimes. It will be too much in anyone.

She speed forward and Klaus didn't even have time to react as she fell on him hard and captured his lips.

She kissed him like he was drowning and she was giving her breath to save him. Klaus was lost in the passion of the kiss as she lifted her up and placed her above him even though the movement almost break his wrist that was still in the cuff but in this moment he couldn't feel pain only love for her. They were in a sitting position which allowed Caroline to invade Klaus's mouth and taste everything he had inside. Klaus moved his hands from caressing her hips, to exploring her waist and landed on her face. He repeated his actions again and again like he couldn't be satisfied no matter how many times he touched her. With every kiss he tried to take away every guilt she had from taking her pain. Caroline moaned in pleasure and bite Klaus's lip until she drawn blood and then she licked it off gently. She was punishing and forgiving him at the same time. They slowed the kiss until it was painfully deep. Both now hold eachother's face and was kissing not for pleasure but to feel one again. They didn't have long and the both wanted to melt and become one person so noone could tear them apart. Klaus could handle these slow kisses anymore that had more meaning than any of the others they shared.

'' Caroline...'' he murmured but instead of stopping her...he changed the angle of the kiss so that he could steal her soul and left her breathless.

''I know Klaus but I need a little bit more. One more kiss.'' she whispered and Klaus was unable to move a muscle at the sound of her voice.

It had only been a few hours and he had missed everything she offered him. He had missed his sister. How could he manage to be away from her?

Caroline released his mouth and they both whimpered at the loss. She rested her forehead on his and they took deep breaths trying to find themselves again, trying to be separate creatures.

'' We need to talk.'' Caroline reminded them and Klaus just nod his head.

'' Why don't you let me be the one to save you, just once?'' she said and opened her eyes to look at his.

'' You did. You protected us all when you killed him. Now it's time for me to play my part. '' he confessed and moved her hair behind her ears to see her face better.

'' I don't want you to play any part. You can't leave me...not now.'' she complained and her fingers tighten around his shirt like she could keep him here by her will.

'' There will never be a time that we will be ready to part Caroline but we have no choice anymore.'' he said and tried to untangle her for him but he failed

'' There is always a choice.'' she pressed and didn't let him go.

''Maybe but for me this is the only option.'' he stated and Caroline felt her heart breaking.

'' And what am I supposed to do? Leave my life like none of this ever happened? Like you never happened?'' she said and kissed him again softly but he pulled away.

'' YES. Listen to me Caroline. I want you to forget me, I want you to move on and find happiness. Don't wait for me. '' he repeated and he tried to make her understand that it was better to erase him for her memory.

Klaus wanted her to have the family she always wanted, he didn't want her to cry for him anymore.

Caroline face harden at his words and she looked almost mad as she grabbed his face in her hands.

'' No, you listen to me Klaus. I will never forget you and I will never give us up. I can wait forever and then some more for you. Klaus you're my happiness and there's noone in this whole, cursed world that could ever take your place.'' she said and this time it was Klaus that pulled her for a kiss that made them both dizzy.

'' I love you, remember that.'' Klaus whispered against her lips and Caroline nod her head.

'' Promise me that you won't push me away.'' she demanded with a clear voice.

'' I promise and you will never shed one more tear for me. '' he urged her and hold her hands in his.

'' I promise. I love you.'' she said and smiled at him...her last real smile in a long, long time.

_**One Month Later**_

The court was filled with people that hold their breath waiting for the judge to make his decision.

Elijah and Katherine has returned soon after Mikael's death and had found the best lawyer for Klaus and supported their family through everything.  
Now they were sitting besides Kol that done his best to support Esther who tried not to cry.

Rebekah was holding Stefan's hand almost breaking it to and Stefan was looking at his friend trying to make peace with the fact that it had really come to this. His friend was going to prison.

But Klaus's gaze was turned on the only person that existed for him in this room, Caroline.

He done nothing but to stare at her throughout all the process like he tried to memorize her. Caroline never turned her eyes away but was looking at him with the same intensity and trying to give him her strength.

But suddenly all the faces turned as the judge rose up to announce his decision.

'' Klaus Mikaelson the court finds you guilty of the death of Mikael Mikaelson.'' he declared and you could see people raising up and loud voices all over the room.

''Silence in the court.'' he shouted and then continued.

'' You're sentenced to five years due to evidence of self-defense and prvous violence behavious from the victim. '' he pointed out and left the court.

There were all in shock except Caroline that run from her spot to reach him as they moved Klaus away.

She reached him on the last minute but couldn't even touch him.

'' KLAUS.'' she shouted and he turned to look at her and gave her the most sad smile she had ever seen.

'' I'm sorry.'' he mouthed and Caroline could not even understand for what as the doors closed and he disappeared behind them.

She wanted to cry but she had promised him that she won't and tears stopped coming since then.

Klaus was changing his clothes to the orange suit and he tried to remember Caroline's face again. For the first time he took his decision...this was his biggest fear that he would forget her face. And only the reminder of her could keep him sane, could get him through this. He wished he could have a pencil and a paper so he could draw her. Five years were better than he expected but it was still a long time of not seeing her.

'' Vera? '' he called and the officer that was still responsible for him turned her head.

'' Yes.'' she answered and turned to look at him.

'' I want you to forbid someone for visiting me. '' he informed her and she looked relieved that it was only this.

''I can do that. It's your choice who you want to see. Tell me the name.'' she told him but Klaus was hesitant to speak like it hurt him.

'' Caroline. Caroline Mikaelson. I don't want any visits from her in all my years here.'' he said and turned his back on her leaving her speechless.

'' Your sister? You don't want to see your sister?'' she asked and couldn't understand his reason.

She watched him this month and she knew that Caroline was the only thing that could bring a smile on his face. Klaus practically worshiped her.

'' She won't move on as long as she holds on to me. I am just cutting the last straw for her.'' he said without turning to look at her so she couldn't see how much this was ruining him.

But he had to do it even if it meant breaking his promise to her.

He and Caroline was over the moment he stepped a foot in here.

**So this is it! Sorry for the long, long wait. The next one is the LAST one and it will be five years after maybe with some flashbacks. Till next time my sweethearts.**

**Please review and I will give each one of you a kiss.  
P.S. (1) Caleb, Spencer and Toby are Pll characters and a favour to my friend Vera which I put in my fic cause she going to do the same for me in her fic. *excited***

**P.S. (2) Without the constant reminders of Yana *QueenofKlaroline* I would never be able to write this #ILY**


End file.
